Unos equipos modificados
by Perla6
Summary: Los equipos de basketball de Kanagawa se verán afectados por unas modificaciones en el reglamento del torneo que lleva a las nacionales. ¿Cómo se tomará Rukawa la noticia de que una jugadora de Senia vivirá en su casa durante una temporada?
1. Prólogo

**Hola, después de tanto tiempo he vuelto con ideas renovadas. He tenido algún que otro problemilla per finalmente me dispongo a escribir de nuevo.**

**La mayoría de personajes no son míos. Pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

Era una mañana de principios de setiembre. El sol iluminaba las calles de Kanagawa. Todo parecía pacífico, pero….

-¡Llego tarde! ¡Quitaos de en medio!- gritaba un chico pelirrojo corriendo hacia Shohoku.

"Dios, Ryota me va a matar. El primer entrenamiento del curso y ya llego tarde" pensaba asustado mientras entraba en la preparatoria y corría hacia el gimnasio.

-¡Llegué! ¿Habéis echado de menos a este genio?- preguntó poniendo su pose favorita.

-¡Hanamichi! ¡El entrenamiento ya ha empezado y tu ni siquiera te has cambiado!- le gritó enfurecido el nuevo capitán.

-Vamos Ryota, que no ha sido para tanto, solo han sido diez minutitos de nada…-contestó Sakuragi nervioso.

-Hanamichi Sakuragi ve a cambiarte inmediatamente- le ordenó Ayako.

-¡Si!

Ryota Miyagi sacudió la cabeza mientras le observaba alejándose. Ese pelirrojo le iba a dar más de un problema y lo sabía.

-No te preocupes, seguro que estaba con Haruko- dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Ayako…

-Ya sabes que desde que empezaron a salir este verano no hay quien los separe. Mientras esté con ella no dará problemas.

-Sí, tienes razón- contestó sonriente-. Por cierto… ¿lo del sábado…?

-Lo siento, no podrá ser.

-¿Eh?- preguntó desilusionado. Desde principios de Agosto él y Ayako habían estado coqueteando y quedando en varias ocasiones y parecían estar avanzando muy bien.

-El profesor Anzai quiere hacer una cosa con nosotros.- dijo Ayako con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Está bien… ¡Vamos equipo, diez vueltas a la cancha, ya habéis descansado bastante!- gritó Ryota aliviado.

El entrenamiento prosiguió sin ninguna complicación más y los chicos se dirigían ya hacía las duchas cuando la voz de Ayako los detuvo.

-¡Esperad! El profesor Anzai acaba de llegar y quiere deciros una cosa.

-El sábado estamos invitados junto con los demás equipos de Kanagawa a asistir a una reunión del instituto Senia. Nos reuniremos a las diez de la mañana aquí y es obligatorio ir con uniforme. Ya veréis de que tratará, será muy interesante… Hohoho- rió el profesor.

-¡Oye viejo! ¿Ese instituto no es de niños de papá?- preguntó Hanamichi tocándole la barbilla como de costumbre.

-¡Sakuragi! Un respeto al entrenador.- gritó Mitsui molesto.

-Oh, Mitsuito… ¿estás molesto porque sacaste tan malos resultados en los exámenes que te hicieron repetir?- se burló Sakuragi.

-¡Cállate! Eso no te importa- contestó enfadado Mitsui.

-Calmaos los dos, parecéis unos críos- les reprochó Miyagi.

-Tontos…-susurró Rukawa.

-¿A quién le dices tonto, zorro?- le gritó enfurecido Sakuragi.

-Basta.- murmuró Ayako dándole un abanicazo en la cabeza.

-Hohoho… Si Sakuragi es un instituto extranjero, pero sus alumnos son brillantes y su equipo de basketball de los mejores.- contestó el entrenador.

-Participan en un campeonato diferente, ¿verdad?- preguntó un jugador.

-Así es… pero este año quieren incorporarse a nuestro torneo e ir a las nacionales…

-¡Pero eso es imposible! Tengo entendido que su equipo de baloncesto es mixto.- dijo otro jugador.

-Tranquilos, todas vuestras dudas se resolverán el sábado- dijo despidiéndose el profesor Anzai.

-Pero todavía no entiendo porqué tenemos que ir, seguro que será por alguna idiotez- se quejó Mitsui rumbó al vestuario.

-No creo… el profesor ha dicho que será interesante, además ¿no tienes curiosidad de ver cómo es ese internado por dentro?- le preguntó Miyagi pensativo.

-Bueno… la verdad es que si. Igualmente tendremos que esperar hasta el sábado- suspiró.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar….

-Irina ¿has visto mi falda?- preguntaba una rubia desesperada.

-Creo que la cogió Akemi- contestó una morena desde su cama.

-Akemi… Pero si la falda es del uniforme ¿para qué narices la va a querer Akemi? Que yo sepa todas llevamos la misma –refunfuñó mientras seguía buscando.

-Diana, haz el favor de tranquilizarte.- le pidió Irina incorporándose.

-Pero es que las clases empiezan dentro de media hora y todavía estoy en ropa interior- gritó exasperada.

-A veces deseo no ser tu compañera de cuarto. Voy a buscar a Akemi.- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Irina y Diana eran dos internas en Senia, una prestigiosa institución a las afueras de Kanagawa.

Senia era un instituto internacional con sede en California. Sus alumnos eran tanto hijos de grandes empresarios como de gente normal. La idea era que los chicos y chicas internos fueran de institución en institución por tres países diferentes a elección del estudiante, aprendiendo a desenvolverse bien en ellos, o bien, siendo matriculados en otros institutos pero protegidos por Senia, ayudándolos ésta en todos los problemas que pudieran tener.

El idioma oficial de Senia era el inglés, pero todos sus alumnos aprendían tres. Los oficiales en los países escogidos por ellos mismos.

La institución de Senia en Kanagawa era una especie de campus inspirado en el estilo europeo, con amplios jardines y variadas instalaciones deportivas. Los dormitorios se encontraban en los extremos, separados chicos de chicas. Las habitaciones eran compartidas. La parte central del campus la ocupaba el edificio donde se hacían las clases.

Diana era una chica española, inteligente y algo egocéntrica. Era miembro del equipo de baloncesto y había escogido Estados Unidos, Japón y España como residencias. No le gustaba nada la verdura y le ponía enferma no encontrar las cosas cuando las necesitaba, cosa difícil de evitar al ser una auténtica desordenada. Por suerte, Irina, su compañera de cuarto y gran amiga, mantenía la habitación en un cierto orden.

Esa mañana se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. Había recibido una llamada telefónica de secretaria diciendo que tenía que estar en dirección a las siete de la tarde, lo cual era sinónimo de problemas.  
Diana frunció el ceño pensativa, hacía dos semanas que no se colaba en los dormitorios de los chicos, ni gastaba bromas pesadas, ni suspendía ningún examen… ¿entonces porqué la habían llamado?

-Aquí tienes tu falda- dijo Irina entrando a la habitación con la falda en cuestión en la mano.

-Gracias.

-No te preocupes por la llamada, Akemi me ha explicado que es lo que pasa- suspiró la morena mientras se peinaba.

-¿Y de que se trata? –preguntó curiosa mientras se vestía.

-Van a hacer una reunión con los equipos de baloncesto de Kanagawa aquí el sábado. Akemi recibió la llamada ayer, se pasó todo el día preocupada y cuando le dijeron lo que era le entró un ataque de risa delante de la subdirectora.

-¿Se rió de la subdirectora?- preguntó Diana mientras se maquillaba- Me pregunto que llevaría puesto…

-No burra… Se empezó a reír de lo aliviada que estaba.

-Típico de ella.

"Así que una reunión con otros equipos, me pregunto el porqué… Ya investigaré con Akemi durante el entrenamiento, pero probablemente no le sacaremos nada al entrenador. Tendremos que esperar hasta el sábado" pensó Diana molesta por la espera.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Este es más bien un prólogo para situaros. Si tenéis alguna duda preguntádmela, intentaré resolverla.**

**Actualizaré de aquí muy poco. Cuando se acaben las vacaciones actualizaré una vez a la semana, de mientras aprovecharé para ir escribiendo más a menudo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis.**

**Besos!!!**

**Perla**


	2. Cambios inusuales

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el primer capitulo. **

**La mayoría de personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

Después de una semana de espera, los jugadores del Shohoku se dirigían al gimnasio para encontrarse con el profesor Anzai. Solo faltaba Ayako.

-Bueno chicos… el tren sale de aquí poco, tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar a la estación. Quiero advertiros que espero un comportamiento digno y nada de peleas. ¿Entendido, Rukawa y Sakuragi?- les preguntó sonriente el profesor.

Los dos se miraron retadoramente y asintieron escuetamente con la cabeza.

-Em… profesor, falta Ayako- dijo Ryota mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- exclamó entrando al gimnasio cargada con un par de bolsas.

-Hablando del rey de Roma. Ha sido automático- murmuró Mitsui asustado.

-Ayakooo, ¿qué tienes en esas bolsas? ¿Algo para nosotros?-canturreó Sakuragi a su lado.

-No. Estate quieto- le ordenó dándole suavemente con el abanico.

-¿Por qué lo llevas siempre encima? Hoy vas de uniforme- se quejó Sakuragi como un niño pequeño.

-Para mantenerte controlado. Siento el retraso profesor Anzai.

-Hohoho… no pasa nada. Vamos, hay que llegar a la estación- dijo saliendo del gimnasio.

Todo el equipo se puso en marcha, y las preguntas que se habían estado haciendo durante toda la semana volvieron a rondar por sus cabezas.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar….

Los rayos de sol se colaban por una persiana mal bajada, empezando a subir por las caras de las chicas que dormían en la habitación.

-Jake, estate quieto, no pienso jugar más contigo- murmuró la rubia entre sueños.

Irina se despertó y miró la hora restregándose los ojos con las manos.

-Diana despierta, son las diez y media pasadas- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta en la cama.

-Déjame en paz- le gruñó la otra.

-Haz lo que quieras. Pero tenías que estar a las once en la sala de reuniones.- contestó la morena volviéndose a dormir.

Volviendo con nuestros chicos…

El tren los había dejado en la estación a las once menos cuarto, y habían estado caminando buscando el instituto durante diez minutos.

Senia se alzó majestuosa de pronto ante ellos, rodeada de jardines y de alumnos repartidos por el césped. Todos se pararon a admirar la hermosa institución.

-Seguro que todos esos no valen para nada- se burló Mitsui mirando a los alumnos.- Me juego lo que quieras que solo saben pedir a sus padres.

-No seas burro- le regañó Ayako.- Que el campus sea bonito no significa nada de lo que has dicho.

-Pero Ayako…- se intentó defender.

-Además, la mayoría de esos chicos son becados- le informó.

Todos miraron a Ayako a la espera de más información, preguntándose por qué sabía ella todo eso.

-Mi prima Akemi es una becada aquí- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- Seguramente la conoceréis después, pertenece al equipo de basketball.

-Vaya… Lo siento, no lo sabía- se disculpó Mitsui avergonzado.

-No te preocupes- le sonrió ella- Pero no juzgues las cosas por su apariencia.

-Hohoho… Vamos, tenemos que entrar- dijo el profesor Anzai dirigiéndose a la reja.

El equipo lo siguió mirando atentamente a su alrededor.

Chicos y chicas de diversas nacionalidades paseaban, descansaban o simplemente disfrutaban del día que hacía. Los chicos llevaban pantalones grises, camisa blanca i corbata amarilla y negra; las chicas sin embargo… todas les habían dado a su uniforme un toque personal. La mayoría llevaba la falda de cuadros amarillos y negros más corta de lo habitual, la camisa blanca ajustada y la corbata medio desecha. Los zapatos… cada una llevaba el que quería.

-Vaya… - dijo Miyagi asombrado- Me gustan más estos uniformes.

-Si estuvieran aquí Yohei y los demás ya se habrían lanzado a conquistar a esas chicas- se rió Sakuragi.

-Paso por favor- les dijo una voz femenina por detrás con acento francés.

Todos se apartaron del camino y dejaron pasar a un grupo de chicos y chicas que se reían mientras se pasaban una pelota de baloncesto.

-Perdonad- se dirigió a ellos el profesor Anzai - ¿Dónde se encuentra la sala de reuniones?

-Oh, vosotros debéis ser unos de los equipos invitados- dijo un chico pelirrojo- Nosotros somos del equipo de basketball, ahora mismo nos dirigíamos hacia allí. Si sois tan amables de seguirnos…

-Gracias- les contestó el profesor.

-Liliane, adelántate y di que el equipo….- se interrumpió el mismo chico mirando interrogante al profesor.

-Shohoku. Somos de la preparatoria Shohoku- se adelantó Ryota.

-Di a la directora que el Shohoku ya ha llegado y que solo falta el… ¿Shoho?- se preguntó a si mismo.

-Idiota. El Shoyo- contestó la chica con acento francés mientras se marchaba en otra dirección.

-Pues ese- murmuró mientras volvían a reanudar la marcha.

Ayako miró a todos los miembros del equipo de Senia esperando reconocer a su prima.

-Disculpad. ¿Y Akemi?- preguntó al no verla.

-¡Oh! Tú debes de ser Ayako, la prima de Akemi- le contestó un chico sonriendo.

-Pues si…- dijo a su vez Ayako.

-Se pondrá muy feliz al verte. Debe de estar en los dormitorios con sus amigas. Ahora vendrá- le informó feliz el chico.

-Está bien. Gracias.

Los del equipo Shohoku iban mirando curiosos el gran edificio al que se dirigían y a la gente que entraba y salía de este. Muchas veces eran incapaces de entender lo que decían y otras se sorprendían al entenderlo.

-La mayoría de nosotros somos de culturas totalmente distintas a la vuestra. No os preocupéis. Las bromas picantes son totalmente normales- explicó amablemente el pelirrojo al ver la incomodidad de estos.- La sala de reuniones se encuentra en el edificio principal. Estamos a punto de llegar.

El sonido de una puerta automática corroboró sus palabras. Todos ellos penetraron en el edificio y seguidamente entraron a la segunda puerta de la izquierda que, para su sorpresa, daba a una gran sala con escenario repleta de la mayoría de equipos de baloncesto de Kanagawa.

-Esto es enorme- fue el murmullo de Sakuragi secundado por todo el equipo.

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Me he quedado dormida!- gritaba frenéticamente Diana abrochándose la blusa y poniéndose el calcetín a la vez.

-Siempre te pasa lo mismo. No se para que te compraste un despertador si nunca lo pones- le reprochó Irina mientras intentaba arreglarle el pelo a su compañera – ¡Y esta mañana tienes el pelo indomable!

-Hazme una cola alta y déjame los rizos de delante sueltos- le sugirió mientras se abrochaba los zapatos de tacón alto.

Unos golpes en la puerta las interrumpió.

-Diana, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? Hace más de diez minutos que deberíamos estar abajo- dijo una voz furiosa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Akemi entra!- le pidió Irina con unas horquillas en la boca.

Akemi entró en la habitación resoplando enfadada. Era una chica japonesa, muy inteligente y con mucho genio. Le encantaba el baloncesto y era la más responsable de las tres.

-Te he estado esperando en la entrada durante un cuarto de hora, pero como siempre ¡no has aparecido!- le gritó enfurecida.

-¡Vamos, ya te quejarás después! Ahora podrías ayudarme a encontrar la corbata ¿no?- le pidió Diana.

-No me extraña que no encuentres nada con este desorden- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-A mi no me mires, sabes que intento que ordene cada día pero no hay manera- contestó Irina.

-No me puedo imaginar compartiendo cuarto contigo Diana. Suerte que Alexia es ordenada que si no… Toma aquí tienes la corbata- dijo alargándosela.

Diana se hizo un nudo en la camisa mostrando su abdomen y se puso la corbata en menos de dos minutos.

-Andando- dijo cogiendo la mano de Akemi y arrastrándola fuera de la habitación.

Irina se encogió de hombros exasperada pensando que casi le convenía más apuntarse ella también al equipo de baloncesto y dejar el de animadoras, así al menos, no tendría que madrugar sin motivo. Pero no, le gustaba demasiado bailar para dejarlo.  
Suspiró mientras se tiraba en su cama y daba gracias al cielo por la media hora de tranquilidad que tendría.

En la sala de actos….

-Bienvenidos a todos- decía una mujer subida en el escenario- Mi nombre es Natsumi Fumeda y soy la directora de Senia en Japón. Aquí a mi derecha están los coordinadores de las nacionales. Por favor, démosles todos un caluroso aplauso.

Todos los equipos allí reunidos aplaudieron asombrados, preguntándose más que nunca de que iba todo aquello. Solamente al entrar ya les habían pedido que se sentaran en las sillas ubicadas expresamente para ellos mientras que los entrenadores habían sido enviados a otra sala diferente.

-Se que todos vosotros os debéis estar cuestionando el porqué de esta reunión. No os preocupéis, en cuanto lleguen los dos miembros que faltan del equipo Senia procederé a explicároslo. Gracias- dijo la directora mientras se retiraba junto con los coordinadores del escenario.

-¡Bah! Seguro que los dos que faltan se han quedado dormidos- dijo Mitsui.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Yasuda.

-Me apostaría cien yenes- dijo seguro.

-Está bien, yo me juego cien a que están castigados- apostó Sakuragi.

-Yo cien a que están hablando con algún profesor- dijo a su turnó Ryota- Quiero decir, no está bien que apostéis, vais a dar mala imagen- se corrigió rápidamente mirando a Ayako.

Yasuda los miró cansado. "No cambiaran nunca" pensó y mientras se encogía de hombros se puso a hablar con Kuwata.

De repente dos chicas entraron corriendo a la sala interrumpiendo todas las conversaciones.

-Como no… - murmuró Ayako mirando a Akemi con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hemos conseguido!- gritó Diana mientras abrazaba a la japonesa que se recuperaba de la cursa.

-Escúchame bien Diana Monar, es la última vez que cuento contigo para ir a algún sitio- consiguió decir Akemi entre jadeos.

Todo el equipo de Senia en completo se levantó de sus asientos mirándolas con reprobación.

-A sido ella- dijeron las dos a la vez señalándose la una a la otra con el dedo.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El número diez del Shohoku no pudo aguantar más y se deshizo en grandes carcajadas.

-Parecen… dos niñas… pequeñas…- consiguió decir entrecortadamente.

-Hanamichi Sakuragi ¡Compórtate!- le gritó Ayako mientras le daba un gran abanicazo.

La mayoria de los reunidos se empezaron a reír de manera descontrolada.

-¡¿Se puede saber de qué vas pelirrojo?!- le gritó furiosa la rubia acabando de golpe con las risas.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Sakuragi sobándose la cabeza.

-Te ha preguntado qué de que vas- le repitió Akemi enfadada.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala. No había ningún adulto que controlara la situación, únicamente estaba el respeto de cada equipo hacia sus capitanes, los cuales se levantaron al ver aproximarse una pelea.

-Vamos, tranquilizaros todos- pidió el capitán del Ryonan Akira Sendoh- No es plan de enzarzarse en una pelea.

-Tú no te metas puercoespín- le dijo Sakuragi.

-Un respeto a tu superior. Que sea de otra preparatoria no te da derecho a hablarle así- le regañó Ryota- Perdónalo Sendoh, ya sebes lo impulsivo que es- dijo girándose hacia él.

Sendoh sonrió impasible como siempre y asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que quienes deben una disculpa son ellas- dijo el pelirrojo de Senia enfadado.

-Lo siento James… No volverá a pasar…- dijo Diana haciendo pucheros.

-Lo que Diana quiere decir capitán, es qué lamenta mucho haberse vuelto a dormir y que procurará que no vuelva a pasar- le corrigió Akemi exasperada.

James asintió con la cabeza satisfecho y se disculpó ante todos por el comportamiento de sus jugadoras.

La sala volvió a inundarse de conversaciones, cada equipo por su lado. Ryota regañaba a Sakuragi y lo amenazaba con contárselo a Haruko mientras que los demás miembros hablaban de temas diferentes.

-Por cierto- dijo Mitsui de repente- Sakuragi me debes cien yenes. He ganado.

Ayako se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a las únicas personas que continuaban de pie en la sala.

-Akemi…- le dijo a la japonesa por detrás.

-¡Ayako!- gritó feliz al verla y gritó aún más feliz cuando Ayako le dio dos bolsas llenas de comida casera.

Las dos primas estuvieron hablando un buen rato de asuntos familiares y Diana, al verse ignorada , se dirigió a donde estaba sentado su equipo.

-Hola chicos…- dijo tanteando el terreno.

-Lo sabía. Sabía qué harías una entrada teatral- dijo Liliane mientras se tiraba encima de ella.

-Pues yo no estoy precisamente contento- le dijo James mirándola con reproche.

-Lo siento Jimmy… ya te he dicho que no volverá a pasar- contestó la rubia abrazándolo.

-Que no me llames Jimmy- se quejó ruborizado James para diversión de los otros.

De repente todas las luces se apagaron y en la sala volvió a reinar el silencio.  
La directora y los coordinadores volvieron a salir al escenario, estaba vez junto con los entrenadores.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos les explicaremos el porqué de esta reunión tan especial.  
No tengo la menor duda de que todos saben las normas del campeonato nacional y del torneo que lleva a este a la perfección, sin embargo este año serán modificadas.  
El instituto Senia japonés ha participado durante más de quince años en un torneo paralelo internacional, este año, pero, se dispone a entrar en el torneo que lleva a las Nacionales junto con todos vosotros. Señor Kinomoto, si tiene el placer…- dijo dirigiéndose a unos de los coordinadores.

-Según las normas no se admiten equipos femeninos o mixtos en el campeonato, lo que es un grave problema para Senia dado que gran parte de sus jugadores son mujeres.  
Por este motivo hemos decidido hacer lo siguiente: El equipo Senia no participará como tal en el campeonato, sino que se fusionará con los vuestros- explicó el señor Kinomoto a unos sorprendidos adolescentes.

-¿Pero cómo será posible eso?- preguntó un jugador del Takezono.

-Se repartirá un jugador de Senia a cada uno de vuestros equipos, y dicho jugador será miembro oficial del equipo al que vaya, jugando así toda la temporada con este- respondió el señor Kinomoto.

La sala se inundó automáticamente en un sinfín de conversaciones. Los responsables dejaron unos momentos para que todos pudieran asimilar la noticia.

-¿Por qué no se nos avisó a los capitanes de esto?- preguntó Maki desde las sillas que ocupaban el Kainan.

-Tú debes de ser Maki, ¿vas a participar en el torneo de invierno antes de graduarte, verdad?- preguntó la directora.

-Así es.

-Entonces debes saber que estas modificaciones también se aplican a ese torneo, independientemente de que ya haya comenzado. No se os avisó puesto que hace apenas dos semanas que se aprobó, y creímos conveniente que no lo supierais por adelantado por razones que no vamos a decir- continuó.

-Pero ¿y nosotros? ¿Cómo vamos a asistir a las clases?

-Le recuerdo James que según las palabras textuales de su equipo estarían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por pasar a este campeonato dado al poco nivel que había en el otro- le contestó un coordinador.

-Así es, pero esto…-empezó a decir Liliane.

-Pasareis a ser protegidos- dijo la directora.- Cada uno de vosotros asistirá a las clases de la preparatoria que os toque y viviréis en casa de un miembro de vuestro futuro equipo. Creo que está de más decir que todos los padres ya han sido avisados y que no quiero ninguna queja. Y antes de que lo pregunte, Alex, todas las demás actividades que hacían extraescolares quedarán anuladas de vuestro expediente durante un año y será obligatorio venir un día de la semana aquí para llevar un control de vuestros avances académicos y deportivos.

-En cuanto a los demás equipos quiero avisaros de que la repartición de vuestros futuros compañeros ha sido completamente aleatoria, al igual que la familia con la que vivirán- prosiguió el señor Kinomoto- Sin más dilación proseguiremos con el repartimiento.

Mientras el señor Kinomoto se daba la vuelta para coger unas hojas la sala volvió a verse inundada de murmullos.

-¡Esto sí que no me lo esperaba!- dijo Ryota muy sorprendido.

-¿Os imagináis que nos toca a alguien problemático?- preguntó Yasuda con escalofríos.

-No por favor… Ya tenemos bastante con esos dos- contestó Ayako mirando significativamente a Rukawa y a Sakuragi.

-A mí lo que me tiene intrigado es en casa de quién se quedará el que sea que nos toque- dijo Mitsui pensativo.

-O la que nos toque. No te olvides que puede ser una chica- le corrigió Ryota- ¿Tú qué opinas Rukawa?

-Que mientras no moleste está bien- contestó este más dormido que despierto.

-A mi me da igual, lo único que espero es que no sea la rubia psicópata de antes- dijo Sakuragi con pose de interesante.

-¡Atención por favor! ¡A continuación diremos como quedarán los equipos y cuáles serán las casas que los acogerán! Por favor, rogamos que cuando digamos sus nombres los jugadores de Senia se dirijan a donde está sentado el equipo correspondiente – pidieron varios entrenadores.

El repartimiento ha quedado de la siguiente manera- anunció el señor Kinomoto.

"El capitán James irá al Kainan y se hospedará en casa de Soichiro Jin.  
Liliane irá al Takezono y a casa de Oda.  
Akemi al Shoyo y a casa de Ito.  
Alex al Ryonan a casa de Sendoh.  
Touya al Takezato a casa del capitán al igual que Mike en el Miuradai.  
Y finalmente Diana irá al Shohoku y se quedará en casa de Kaede Rukawa"

-No hay cambios posibles- finalizó- Que disfruten el resto del día.

Todos los jugadores se quedaron sentados sin saber que decir o hacer, la mayoría limitándose a mirar a su nuevo compañero.

En las sillas del Shohoku la tensión se podía notar perfectamente. Rukawa todavía no había reaccionado delante de la noticia, Sakuragi se lamentaba de su mala suerte y Diana estaba de pie ante ellos con cara de frustración. De repente su expresión se relajó, aliviando a su vez a Ryota que no sabía cómo controlar la situación.

-Me llamo Diana Monar y tengo dieciséis años. Por cierto, siento como me he portado antes pelirrojo- dijo dirigiéndose al número diez- Digamos que soy bastante impulsiva y me enfado con facilidad.

Sakuragi dejó de lamentarse de inmediato y poniendo su pose de genio exclamó:

-¡Por supuesto que sí! No te preocupes, este genio te perdona. Es más, quizás hasta te enseñe alguno de mis trucos… - se rió Sakuragi como siempre.

A causa de la cara de perplejidad de Diana Ryota se vio obligado a intervenir.

-No te preocupes te acostumbrarás a él de seguida. Soy Ryota Miyagi, tu nuevo capitán-dijo mientras le iba presentando a todos los jugadores del Shohoku.

-Hola- dijo alegremente la española cuando le tocó el turno a Rukawa- Creo que tu y yo tendremos más tiempo de conocernos que los demás.

Rukawa la miró con el ceño fruncido. Desde que se había enterado de donde iba a vivir la chica no había dicho nada, se había limitado a maldecir interiormente al campeonato, a los cambios y a su familia, la cual no se había tomado la molestia de avisarlo.

-Simplemente no me molestes- le dijo cortante a la rubia.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió esta.

-No le hagas caso, todavía está asimilando la noticia- le dijo Ayako quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Lo que has oído- contestó Rukawa mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Será idiota- farfulló Diana molesta.

-El zorro es un antisocial, se porta así con todo el mundo- le explicó Sakuragi.

-¿El zorro?- preguntó confundida.

-Así es ¿No me digas que no se parece?

-Ahora que lo dices… ¿Te importa si te tomo el apodo?

-¡En absoluto! ¿Sabes? Cada vez me caes mejor…- le confió Sakuragi.

La rubia rió divertida.

Todo el mundo parecía haber encontrado ya su lugar en la sala, el ambiente se había vuelto agradable y amistoso y los entrenadores se empezaron a reunir con sus respectivos equipos.

-Hohoho…-rió el profesor Anzai al llegar.

-¡Profesor!- exclamaron todos al verlo.

-¿Por qué no nos aviso?- le cuestionó Ryota.

-Había motivos creedme- dijo inflexible- Pero, ¿dónde está el joven Rukawa?

-Se ha ido afuera- contestó Mitsui.

-No os preocupéis, no tardará en asimilarlo. Por cierto- dijo girándose hacia Diana- bienvenida a Shohoku.

-Gracias profesor.

-Creo que deberías ir a hacer las maletas. Nos marchamos después de comer- le avisó.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan pronto?- preguntaron todos.

-No hay motivo para retrasarlo ¿No creéis?

-Pero profesor…- empezó a decir la rubia.

-Diana, tenemos que ir a dirección- la interrumpió James por detrás.

-Está bien.

El equipo de Senia al completo se retiró de la sala en silencio, seguidos por las miradas de la mayoría de los jóvenes que quedaban en esta, pensando en cómo había cambiado su situación de la noche a la mañana.

Mientras tanto en el jardín, un joven de cabello desordenado se preguntaba cómo sobreviviría con la rubia en su casa durante toda la temporada. Rukawa suspiró. Lo único que esperaba era que ¿había dicho que se llamaba Diana o Tiana? en resumen, que la chica no se metiera en su vida más de lo que accidentalmente ya había hecho.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado y que comenteis. **

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos la mudanza de Diana a la casa de Rukawa, sus primeras peleas y su primer día en el Shohoku.**

**Besos!!!**

**Perla**


	3. Primeras impresiones

**Bueno... Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**La gran mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sinó a Takehiko Inoue.**

* * *

-Vaya… Así que vamos a tener a una nueva compañera…- dijo Mitsui mientras salían todos a los jardines.

-Y no parece ser precisamente muy tranquila- añadió Ryota resignado.

-No te preocupes… Akemi dice que no es mala chica.- le consoló Ayako.

-Si tú lo dices…

-A mi no deja de darme lástima… tener que vivir con el zorro durante un año…- suspiró Sakuragi.

Rukawa lo miró con cara de asesino mientras se ponía al lado de Yasuda. Lo único que le faltaba era que se compadecieran de la rubia, si un caso, que lo hicieran de él.

-Oíd ¿por qué no vamos a esos árboles mientras la esperamos?

Todos aceptaron la propuesta de Ayako, sin embargo no pudieron dar más de dos pasos antes de que una voz los interceptara.

-¡Shohoku!

Todos se giraron para ver correr a Liliane en su dirección.

-¿Si?- preguntó Ryota.

-Vuestro entrenador dice que vayáis a ayudar a Diana a hacer el equipaje.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues eso, dice que el tren sale justo después de comer y que si no os dais prisa lo perderéis. Y ella suele tardar lo suyo en hacer las maletas…

-Creía que no era tan difícil trasladar las cosas del armario a una maleta- dijo Mitsui divertido.

La francesa lo miró y se puso a reír.

-Eso es porque no la conocéis… Si me seguís os enseñaré el camino a los dormitorios.

-Esperad. Que solo vayan cuatro.

Todos respetaron la orden de Ryota. Ayako, Sakuragi, Mitsui y él mismo empezaron a seguir a la chica, mientras los demás se quedaban sentados en el césped.

La francesa los guió por un camino de piedra hasta llegar a un extremo del campus, dónde se pararon delante de un edificio visiblemente más pequeño y acogedor que el otro.

-Estos son nuestros dormitorios, los de los chicos están en el otro extremo del campus- les informó la chica mientras pasaban la puerta de entrada.

Les dio la bienvenida una sala llena de sofás y con dos grandes televisores ocupada por media docena de chicas que los miraron curiosas. Liliane los guió hasta unas escaleras laterales y subieron hasta el segundo piso.

-Su habitación es la 215, seguid recto y al cuarto cruce a la izquierda. No tiene perdida.- les indicó.

-¿No nos acompañas?- le preguntó Ryota mirando el largo pasillo que tenían delante.

-No. Yo también tengo que hacer mi maleta y mi dormitorio está en el primer piso. ¡Nos vemos!- los despidió bajando las escaleras.

Los cuatro tragaron saliva mientras miraban hacia delante.

-Ha dicho que no tiene pérdida ¿no?- dijo Ayako optimista mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Los demás la siguieron mientras miraban a su alrededor. Toda la planta parecía un gran corredor con salas de entretenimiento de vez en cuando, repleto de puertas y de cruces.

-Me pregunto de que manera está construido este sitio- se cuestionó Sakuragi.

-Parece un gran cuadrado con varios pasillos que uniendo sus dos laterales- le contestó Ayako sorprendida.

Continuaron andando un poco más hasta que de una puerta salió una chica vestida con un short y un top diminuto bostezando. Los tres chicos se ruborizaron y desviaron la vista avergonzados mientras pasaban por su lado.

-¿No se supone que los chicos tienen la entrada prohibida hasta después de comer?-les preguntó la chica con mirada acusadora.

-Venimos a ayudar a Diana Monar por orden de nuestro entrenador- le contestó Ayako al ver que los otros eran incapaces de levantar la vista del suelo.

-Ah… creo que está en su habitación… de hecho han sido sus quejas las que me han despertado.

-¿Quejas?

-Sí, algo así como "No tienen derecho a hacerme esto, Eric me espera en Estados Unidos dentro de tres meses"- la imitó la chica mientras entraba en una sala de entretenimiento.

Los del Shohoku se miraron extrañados mientras reanudaban la marcha. Pasaron por delante de tres cruces y al llegar al cuarto se pararon.

-Bueno… ahora a la izquierda- dijo Ayako mientras los guiaba.

-¡Es esa!- les dijo Sakuragi mirando el fondo del pasillo. El dormitorio de Diana no se encontraba en el pasillo en sí, sino en el otro lateral.

Ryota golpeó la puerta y esperaron. En el interior se oían varias voces inmersas en lo que parecía una discusión. Volvieron a golpear la puerta esta vez con más fuerza y las voces dejaron de oírse.

-¿Si?- preguntó una morena mientras abría la puerta.

-Buscamos a Diana Monar- contestó Ryota.

La chica los miró fijamente mientras se hacía a un lado y los dejaba pasar.

La habitación era bastante grande. Unos amplios ventanales daban al camino por el que habían llegado. Estaba decorada con gusto y terriblemente desordenada. Había ropa tirada por el suelo juntamente con varios pares de zapatos, los libros estaban amontonados encima de los escritorios, una maleta abierta se encontraba en medio de la habitación y en un extremo habían otras tres. Diana, Akemi y otra chica que parecía albina los miraban desde una de las camas . Los del Shohoku se quedaron al lado de la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

-Nos vemos luego- masculló la chica albina pasando por su lado.

-¡Espérame Alexia!- le pidió Akemi mientras la seguía mandándoles una mirada de disculpa.

La habitación quedó sumergida en un silencio incómodo hasta que la morena lo cortó:

-Mi nombre es Irina y soy de Canadá. Soy compañera de cuarto y amiga de la infancia de Diana.

-Nosotros somos Ayako, Hisashi Mitsui, Hanamichi Sakuragi y Ryota Miyagi del equipo de Shohoku- dijo a su vez Ryota presentándose.

Diana los miró desde su posición sonriendo.

-¿Habéis venido a ayudarme?

Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces vosotros tres id bajando esas maletas de ahí por favor. Ayako ¿podrías ayudarnos a acabar de hacer la grande?- le preguntó con cara angelical.

-Claro- respondió la morena riendo mientras se agachaba y cogía una camisa del suelo. Los tres chicos cruzaron la habitación y cogieron las maletas con cuidado.

-Dejadlas en la entrada del edificio por favor- le indicó la rubia a Sakuragi mientras este salía por la puerta- Supongo que habéis cruzado el pasillo para llegar hasta aquí, pero si en vez de hacer eso continuáis por este lateral hasta la terraza y la cruzáis, daréis con una escalera exterior que os bajará hasta una pequeño patio que da directamente con la sala de estar de abajo. Llegareis más rápidos.

Sakuragi asintió mientras cerraba la puerta y Diana se giró para contemplar la habitación.

-Guardemos debajo la mayor parte de ropa de verano, pronto se acabará…- suspiró mientras se ponían manos a la obra.

Tardaron bastante en encontrar todas las cosas de Diana para meterlas en la maleta, pero finalmente lo consiguieron. Ayako aprovechó ese momento para conocer algo de su nueva compañera de equipo y se sintió bastante satisfecha con lo que descubrió.

-Tengo una hermanita pequeña- le contó la española mientras doblaba un vestido- que vive con mis padres en España, y un novio en Estados Unidos aficionado al beisbol. Conocí a Irina en un viaje de negocios que hizo mi padre conmigo a Canadá y gracias a ella descubrí que no sólo se me da bien el basketball, bailar también se me da aunque a su lado parezca un pato mareado.

Cuando acabaron de hacer la maleta Ayako se envalentó y le preguntó curiosa para qué les habían llamado a dirección.

-Para decirnos que excepto en vacaciones pasaremos todo el año en Japón, no haremos el intercambio de cada cuatro meses a otro colegio Senia-le contestó bajando la mirada. Ayako no preguntó nada más al ver que estaba tocando un tema sensible.

Diana cogió la maleta y miró la habitación por última vez… iba a tardar en volver a dormir en aquella cama. Salieron al pasillo y cogieron el camino de la terraza, cruzándose con un par de chicas en toalla.

-Las duchas están en esa puerta de ahí- le señaló Irina a una Ayako sorprendida.

La rubia dejó de caminar de repente al escuchar el comentario de la morena.

-Oh Dios…- murmuró con los ojos muy abiertos- he enviado a los chicos por este pasillo.

Las tres se miraron asustadas y aceleraron el paso de forma inmediata llegando a la planta baja en un tiempo récord.  
Miraron a su alrededor buscando a los chicos con la mirada hasta que divisaron una cabeza pelirroja por la ventana. Las tres volvieron a reanudar la marcha a toda prisa siguiendo a Sakuragi hasta que lo alcanzaron.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Ayako por detrás.

Sakuragi se giró y pudieron contemplar con asombro una recopilación de lo que parecían golpes y arañazos en su cara.

-¡Tú! Olvida lo que dije antes sobre que me caías mejor… ¡Te odio!- dramatizó el pelirrojo señalando a Diana. Esta al ver lo sucedido dejó caer la maleta al suelo y se puso a reír desesperada.

-¡¿Y encima te ríes de mí?!- chilló.

-Nos has metido en un buen lio- dijo una voz fúnebre detrás de ella cortando sus risas de inmediato. Diana se giró a poco a poco para encontrarse con las caras arañadas de Ryota y Mitsui.

-Ups- musitó la chica.

-¿Ups?- repitió incrédulo Mitsui.

-¿Se me olvidó que por allí estaban las duchas y que solemos ir a ellas en toalla o en ropa interior?- medio preguntó Diana buscando una buena excusa.

-Chicos, os hemos estado buscando por todos lados-les dijo otra voz. Los seis se giraron al unísono para contemplar al equipo de Shohoku al completo, encabezado por el profesor Anzai, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. La rubia le dio las gracias al cielo por su aparición ante las miradas divertidas de Irina y Ayako.

-¿Dónde tienes las maletas Diana?- le preguntó el profesor Anzai.

-Aquí tengo la grande, las otras tres las han bajado ellos-dijo señalando a los chicos- Por cierto, ¿dónde están?

-Aquí- contestó Mitsui empujándolas al frente.

-Bien, han montado un picnic al aire libre para nosotros. Rukawa ayúdala a llevar las maletas hasta la entrada principal. Miyagi, Mitsui y Sakuragi no se si quiero saber lo que os ha ocurrido pero creo que Ayako no tendrá ningún problema en curaros. Los demás seguidme por favor.

Todos obedecieron y en menos de un minuto Rukawa y Diana se quedaron solos con las maletas.

Rukawa miró a la chica evaluándola. No parecía que se hubiera tomado el cambio muy mal. Suspiró mientras cogía las dos maletas que parecían pesar más.

-¿Dónde queda la entrada?

La rubia cogió las otras tres maletas y lo condujo hasta ella sin abrir la boca, simplemente le dio las gracias al llegar y a continuación lo guió hasta dónde suponía que estarían comiendo los demás.

La comida se pasó muy rápida, con un aire melancólico por parte de los de Senia por su inminente partida. Cuando ésta se acabó todos los equipos fueron saliendo del instituto.

-¡Nos vemos!- le gritaron un par de voces a Diana des de unos árboles. Se dio la vuelta de seguida estrellándose con Mitsui que venía detrás. No hizo caso a las quejas de éste y moviendo el brazo de derecha a izquierda gritó a todo pulmón:

-¡Irina, Alexia! ¡Intentad no destrozar el colegio!

Las vio reír abiertamente mientras cruzaba la reja.

-¿Y mis maletas?- tenía la sensación de haber repetido mil veces esa pregunta.

-Ya han sido enviadas a casa de Rukawa- le respondió el profesor Anzai.

El viaje a la estación fue silencioso, nadie sabía que decir, ni siquiera Sakuragi. Al final lo acabó rompiendo Ryota.

-¿Cuál es tu posición dentro de la cancha?

-No tengo preferencia por ninguna… me defiendo más o menos igual en todas. En el otro equipo solía hacer de base.

-¿Y los lanzamientos?- le preguntó curioso Mitsui.

-Los triples me cuestan, me muevo mejor debajo de la canasta- le contestó la chica.

-Hohoho… te pareces a Sakuragi… a él también le va mejor debajo de la canasta- rió el entrenador Anzai.- En éste equipo el base es Ryota, pero nos vendrá bien combinaros. Dime ¿Cuáles son tus cualidades?

-Soy bastante rápida, pero me canso con facilidad, tengo que mejorar mi resistencia. Los saltos los llevo bien, pero prefiero robar el balón… Pero lo que realmente se me da bien es atacar. Siempre encuentro una salida aunque este dentro de una defensa cerrada- contestó ante las miradas expectantes de todos.

-¿Y en defensa?- continuó Ryota.

-Es lo que más me cuesta, principalmente por la altura.

Ryota la miró. Era un poco más baja que él. Tendría que enseñarle unos cuantos trucos en los entrenamientos.

-¿Ya sabes a que clase irás?- le preguntó Ayako.

-No, todavía no. Ni siquiera sé que uniforme llevaré: si el mío o el vuestro.

-Llevarás el del Shohoku. Ya te hemos enviado uno-le anunció el profesor.

El tren llegó a la parada dónde tenían que bajar.

-Será mejor que os vayáis a casa- les dijo el entrenador Anzai.- Nos vemos el lunes.

Todos se fueron retirando a sus hogares hasta que en la estación solo quedaron Rukawa y Diana.

-¿Y bien?- le cuestionó la chica expectante.

El chico suspiró mientras comenzaba a andar.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- le preguntó la rubia.

-No.

-¿Vives con tus padres?

-Sí.

-¿Falta mucho?

-No.

-¿Sabes decir algo más que monosílabos?- soltó molesta.

Rukawa la miró por encima del hombro.

-No- se limitó a decir.

La chica se detuvo reprimiendo las ganas de gritarle. Hacia menos de un día que se conocían y ya le estaba cogiendo manía.  
Continuaron caminando en silencio, hasta que el moreno se paró delante de una casa con jardín.

-Es aquí- dijo mientras entraba.

Diana lo siguió un poco cohibida. La casa era acogedora, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. El recibidor estaba modestamente decorado y no le dio tiempo de ver nada más porque una mujer de mediana edad apareció delante de ella.

-Tú debes de ser Diana- le dijo con una sonrisa de bienvenida- Yo soy la madre de Kaede. Es un placer tenerte aquí, espero que te encuentres como en casa.

-Encantada de conocerla señora Rukawa- le contestó la rubia más tranquila.

-Estoy segura que debes sentirte abrumada, han sido muchos cambios para ti en un solo día…

-No se preocupe.

-Mamá ¿desde cuándo sabes esto?- preguntó un muy molesto Kaede Rukawa.

-Desde hace algún tiempo. ¿Por qué no acompañas a Diana a su habitación?- le ordenó con la mirada.

Rukawa se dirigió a las escaleras y empezó a subirlas sin mirar atrás. La chica no tardó en seguirlo contemplando con curiosidad por donde pasaban. La casa tenía dos pisos; arriba estaban las habitaciones y dos cuartos de baño, abajo se encontraban el comedor, la cocina, el salón, el recibidor y un pequeño estudio.

-Tú habitación está al lado de la mía. Compartimos baño- le dijo en tono molesto Rukawa mientras habría una puerta.

La chica entró en el cuarto y lo observó complacida. No era tan grande como el que tenía pero era bastante amplio. La cama estaba cubierta por unas sábanas azul cielo, el armario se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación, al lado de un pequeño escritorio y la luz del sol entraba por una ventana encima de la cama. Sus maletas estaban delante del armario esperando ser abiertas.

-La cena se sirve a las siete- le dijo el chico mientras se daba la vuelta. Diana no pudo suportarlo más y cogiéndolo del brazo le obligó a darse la vuelta.

-¿Se puede saber que te he hecho?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

El moreno la miró y se soltó de una sacudida.

-Te he dicho que no me molestes, ya tengo bastante con que hayas entrado así de repente en mi vida.

-¿Te crees que eres el único afectado? ¿Crees que yo no he tenido que sacrificar nada? Voy a estar mucho tiempo sin ver a gente a la que verdaderamente quiero… Me moría de ganas de estar en este campeonato pero nadie me dijo que el precio que iba a pagar iba a ser tan elevado- explotó Diana.

Rukawa la miró enarcando las cejas.

-Es igual, perdona, ya te he dicho que soy bastante impulsiva- dijo mientras lo sacaba fuera de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Se lanzó furiosa sobre la cama. ¡Ese chico parecía de piedra! ¿Es que no tenía sensibilidad?  
Se incorporó y se dirigió a las maletas, deshacerlas le iba a llevar por lo menos una hora. Fue colocando la ropa en el armario rezando para que cupiera toda y por suerte, si lo hizo. Puso los libros de lectura encima del escritorio, por suerte no había hecho falta que se llevara los de texto. Miró la hora en el despertador que había en la mesita de noche; faltaba menos de media hora para la cena.  
Abrió el armario de nuevo mientras se quitaba el uniforme y buscaba algo cómodo para ponerse, al final, se decantó por unos shorts tejanos y una camisa ancha de color rojo. Se soltó el pelo y se dispuso a bajar.

Normalmente cenaba a las ocho, pero igualmente tenía hambre. Bajó las escaleras con calma y se dirigió al salón. Rukawa estaba sentado mirando la tele. Él también se había cambiado de ropa y la que se había puesto no le sentaba nada mal.

-Hola-dijo la chica desde la puerta.

El moreno hizo un gesto con la cabeza que ella interpretó como un saludo, sin embargo no le dio tiempo a decir nada más porqué la voz de la señora Rukawa los llamó para cenar.

Entraron al comedor incitados por el buen olor que salía de este. La mesa ya estaba puesta repleta de comida japonesa y en un extremo de ésta se encontraba sentado un hombre.

-Hola, soy el padre de Kaede- se presentó al verla.

-Yo soy Diana Monar- dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano y se sorprendía por cómo se parecían físicamente padre e hijo.

-Puedes sentarte enfrente de Kaede – le indicó con una sonrisa el señor Rukawa.

-Gracias.

La muchacha tomó asiento mientras evitaba mirar hacia delante, en vez de eso se dispuso a observar la comida con curiosidad. De todos los platos que habían sólo reconocía tres.  
La señora Rukawa se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa y tras unas cuantas palabras empezaron a comer.

El señor Rukawa inició una conversación abierta a todos, pero solamente su mujer participaba en esta. El adolescente parecía muy centrado en su comida y la rubia miraba por la mesa mientras enrojecía. Nunca había usado palillos para comer, en el internado usaban cubiertos y ahora no tenía ni idea ni siquiera de cómo los tenía que coger.

-¿No te gusta la comida Diana?- le preguntó preocupada la señora Rukawa.

-¡No! Esta deliciosa…- se apresuró a contestar.

-Pero si aún no la has probado…- dijo Rukawa.

La chica sintió que enrojecía todavía más y le mandó una mirada envenenada al moreno.

-No debería haber cocinado tanta comida japonesa, quizás te hubiera ido mejor ir acostumbrándote a ella a poco a poco…- se disculpó la madre del chico.

-¡No! No es eso… es simplemente que…- comenzó a decir mientras su cara igualaba el color de su camisa.

Notó la mirada de los tres Rukawa encima de ella y finalmente se vio obligada a admitir:

-Es que… nunca he comida con palillos-murmuró.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes querida… Tenemos cubiertos- le dijo la señora Rukawa mientras se levantaba de la mesa y entraba en la cocina.

Diana levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada incrédula de Kaede Rukawa.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó extrañada.

-¿Nunca has comido con palillos?- le preguntó asombrado.

-Nunca he tenido esa necesidad.

-No tendrás problemas en aprender a comer con ellos, pero de momento utiliza cubiertos- la tranquilizó la señora Rukawa mientras se los entregaba.- Por cierto, llámame Akane.

-Y a mi puedes llamarme Hiroki- le dijo el señor Rukawa mientras le sonreía.

-De acuerdo- les dijo Diana sonriendo.

La cena continuó tranquilamente. La chica se deleitaba con cada comida nueva que probaba y Akane le explicaba cómo se cocinaba.

-Igualmente puedes hacerlo con menos especies- intervino el señor Rukawa- pero entonces no le podrás dar éste gusto a picante.

La rubia asentía y escuchaba con atención todo lo que le decían, mientras el chico que estaba delante de ella seguía comiendo en silencio.  
Cuando acabaron ayudaron a recoger la mesa y finalmente se dirigieron al salón.

-Las clases empiezan a las siete- le informó Rukawa mientras encendía la televisión.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Una hora antes!- exclamó horrorizada.

-Se acaban a las tres y tenemos una pausa para la comida y otra de diez minutos entre clase y clase- continuó el moreno sin imutarse.

Diana se dejó caer en el extremo opuesto del sofá en donde estaba sentado él. Desde la cocina se oía la conversación de los señores Rukawas sobre el trabajo.

-El entreno empieza a las tres y media.

-¿Todos los días? –le cuestionó la chica.

-Menos algunos sábados y todos los domingos.

-Bueno, entonces igual que en el otro equipo… Me voy a mi habitación- se despidió Diana del moreno, pero como era de esperar, éste no dijo ni hizo nada.

Subió las escaleras y entro en el cuarto buscando su móvil. Lo cogió de encima del escritorio y marco el número de Irina.

-¿Si?- preguntó la voz de ésta en inglés.

Diana agradecida en poder hablar otra vez en ese idioma no tardó en contestar:

-Hola soy Diana.

-¡Vaya! Pues sí que me echas de menos.

-¿Y qué creías? Ahora no voy a poder hablar con nadie hasta la madrugada….

La chica se rió con ganas y, parando de golpe, le dijo a la rubia:

-Eric ha llamado.

Diana abrió los ojos sobresaltada y tardó menos de un segundo en pedir más información.

-Por lo visto le han avisado en Italia de lo que ha pasado y ha decidido acabar todo el año aquí en Japón.

-¿Por qué no me ha llamado?- preguntó la chica molesta.

-Por el mismo motivo por el que tú no le has llamado a él- le reprochó Irina desde el otro lado del teléfono- Con todo este jaleo no has tenido tiempo de llamarlo… y eso que es tu novio. Me imagino que se habrá pasado todo el día haciendo los arreglos y pidiendo permiso para ser trasladado.

-Tienes razón…-contestó Diana avergonzada.

-¡Uy! Alexia ya ha llegado y todavía no me he maquillado- dijo Irina con prisa.

-¿Vais a salir?

-Sí. Es sábado y tenemos permiso para salir. Vamos a ir a una discoteca que han abierto por aquí… Ha sido idea de Alexia.

-Está bien… ¡Que os lo paséis bien!- se despidió la española.

-¡Besos!- dijo Irina cortando la conversación.

Diana volvió a dejar el teléfono encima del escritorio y abrió el armario para ponerse el pijama, el cual constaba de unos minishorts negros y una camisa de tirantes azul eléctrico. Abrió de nuevo la maleta, esta vez para sacar su portátil y, tumbándose en la cama, se dispuso a chatear hasta la hora de dormir.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó al ver que no estaba agregada a la red. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para buscar a Rukawa.

-Adelante- dijo la voz de este cuando llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

-Oye ¿puedes agregarme a la conexión de internet?- le pidió desde la chica desde la puerta.

El moreno la miro de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué vas semidesnuda?- le soltó.

La rubia boqueó un par de veces antes de poder responder:

-¿Cómo? Es mi pijama…

-Déjalo- le dijo Rukawa bruscamente- Ahora te agrego.

-_Gracias_- le contestó Diana falsamente.

Rukawa la miró con molestia mientras salía de la habitación. Esa chica le iba a dar más de un problema con su actitud.

Diana regresó a su habitación y esperó unos diez minutos antes de volver a probar si ya tenía internet, y efectivamente, el moreno ya la había agregado.  
Se quedó chateando hasta que sintió que los ojos se le cerraban, y después de dejar el ordenador de nuevo en su sitio, se acostó quedándose dormida al instante. Soñando inevitablemente en el desagradable moreno que dormía al otro lado de la pared.

-Eres un insensible…- murmuró desde el mundo de los sueños la chica.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Muchas gracias SHEENA-1123 por tu review, me ha hecho mucha ilusión!**

**Espero tener listo el cuarto capítulo para la semana que viene, porque ésta la tengo llena de exámenes.**

**Por favor: ¡Reviews!**

**Besos,**

**Perla  
**


	4. Un domingo especial

¡Hola! Bueno... Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

La luz del sol entró por la ventana de la habitación. Una chica dormía plácidamente en su cama con una sonrisa en la cara. El sol fue subiendo por su cara hasta que llegó a sus ojos.

-Irina… baja la persiana-murmuró medio dormida mientras la sonrisa desaparecía. Esperó una respuesta de la cama de al lado, pero al no oírla abrió los ojos. -¿Irina?- preguntó confundida incorporándose.

Tardó solo unos segundos en acordarse de que no estaba en el colegio, sino en casa de un chico insoportable llamado Kaede Rukawa.  
La chica se volvió a dejar caer en la cama gruñendo, y girando la cabeza miró el despertador.

-¿Las once menos diez?- medio gritó saltando de la cama. No estaba en sus planes hacer creer a los señores Rukawa que era una impresentable, seguramente ya se había perdido el desayuno.

Cogió del armario lo primero que vio y se lo puso a toda prisa, salió de la habitación corriendo y entró en el baño para lavarse la cara y recogerse el pelo en una cola mal hecha, cuando estuvo lista se dirigió al salón.

Los señores Rukawa se encontraban sentados en el sofá. Akane leía un libro y Hiroki el periódico con el ceño fruncido. Ambos levantaron la vista al verla entrar.

-Diana querida ¿Ya te has levantado?- le preguntó amablemente la señora Rukawa.

-Si señ… Akane- se apresuró a corregir- Lamento haberlo hecho tan tarde.

-¿Tarde? ¡Pero si Kaede no se levanta hasta las doce!- exclamó Hiroki sorprendido.

La chica sintió que había perdido unas horas de sueño en vano.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-Unas tostadas estarían bien, gracias- contestó entrando en la cocina con la madre de Rukawa.

Diana se sentó en una pequeña mesa bostezando mientras la señora Rukawa le preparaba las tostadas, dejó vagar la vista por la iluminada habitación hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una especie de uniforme doblado. Se levantó curiosa y lo miró interrogante.

-Es tu nuevo uniforme- dijo Akane poniendo las tostadas encima de la mesa junto con un café- ¿Tomas café, cierto?

La chica asintió mientras desplegaba la ropa y… sin duda alguna deseó no haberlo hecho.

-¿Esta cosa es un uniforme?- preguntó asustada- Dígame por favor que los zapatos son de libre elección.

-Pues no… Pero si quieres puedo ayudarte a retocarlo… Creo que te va a ir un poco ancho- se ofreció la mujer.

-Y que lo diga- gruñó la chica mientras se sentaba a desayunar- Y que lo diga…

Kaede Rukawa estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando unos golpes furiosos en su puerta lo despertaron.

-¿Qué demonios…?- preguntó mientras se peleaba con las sabanas para poder salir de la cama i interrumpiéndose en el acto al ver entrar una rubia furiosa a su cuarto.

-¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?- siseó está a unos centímetros de su cara- ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que el uniforme de tu colegio es lo más horrible que existe?

Rukawa la miró pensando seriamente si internarla en un psiquiátrico; nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que una chica de otro instituto entraría un domingo por la mañana en su cuarto para pedirle explicaciones de un uniforme escolar.

-¿Estás bien de la cabeza?- inquirió iracundo- ¿Ves normal despertarme de esta manera solamente para quejarte?

-¿Y tú ves normal no habérmelo dicho antes?

Rukawa se levantó de la cama molesto mientras miraba a la chica con una mueca de repugnancia.

-Me imaginaba que eras una niña hueca… pero no hasta este punto- se limitó a decir mientras salía de la habitación.

Diana se quedó sola en el cuarto, abofeteándose mentalmente por el berrinche que acababa de tener, pero no era culpa suya estar acostumbrada a tenerlo siempre todo, sus padres se habían dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo mucho que habían mimado a su hija. La chica salió de la habitación del chico para entrar en la suya y cogiendo el móvil marco el número de Alex.

-¿Diga?- contestó una voz extraña.

-O has cogido un resfriado impresionante o no eres Alex- contestó la rubia confundida.

-Em… la segunda. Soy Akira Sendo, capitán del Ryonan.

-¿Y dónde está Alex?

-Intentando superar mis tiempos en los videojuegos.

-Típico de él. ¿Puedes arrancarlo de la consola? Tengo que hablar con él.

Diana esperó pacientemente a que su amigo se pusiera al teléfono.

-¿Si?- preguntó la voz de Alex con prisas.

-Alex tengo un problema.

-¿Qué te ha pasado ya? ¿No habrás echado abajo la casa de… cómo se llamaba?

-Kaede Rukawa. No, no es eso, me ha dado otro berrinche.

Alex suspiró desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¿No podrías haberte contenido?

-Lo siento pero no. El uniforme es verdaderamente horrible.

-Pues personalízalo…- le sugirió el chico.

Diana se quedó pensando unos instantes antes de contestar.

-Podría hacerlo, pero yo sola… Akemi es quien sabe coser y Liliane quien lo diseña, yo solamente le doy los retoques finales. Siempre lo hemos hecho así.

-Pues no se… llama a Liliane para que te de alguna que otro idea y queda con Akemi para coserlo. Oye… ¿hace falta complicarse tanto la vida por un simple uniforme?

-Tú no lo entiendes. ¡Nos vemos!- le dijo la rubia más alegre mientras colgaba.

-Mujeres…- suspiró el chico mirando a un divertido Sendo- ¡Vamos Akira! ¡Voy a rebajar todos tus tiempos!

Mientras tanto la española había abierto la puerta de su armario mirando lo que podría ponerse para salir a la calle. Al final se decantó por una minifalda tejana y una camisa ajustada atada al cuello de color lila. Buscó sus sandalias de tacón lilas y se peinó dejándose el pelo suelto hasta la cadera. Se maquilló con sombra de ojos blanca y un poco de delineador. Una vez lista cogió un bolso de color blanco y metió dentro el móvil, el monedero, unas gafas de sol también blancas y bajó al salón.

-Hiroki, Akane… ¿les importa si salgo un momento?- los señores Rukawa la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿A dónde vas a ir?- le interrogó Hiroki.

-Tengo que ir hablar con una amiga. Creo que se alojaba en casa de… ¿Ito del equipo Shoyo?- acabó medio preguntando.

-¿Vas a ir hasta Shoyo?- le preguntó todavía más sorprendida Akane- Eso está bastante lejos. Tendrías que coger el tren. Kaede! Kaede!- gritó llamando a su hijo.

El moreno salió de la cocina con un vaso de zumo de naranja en la mano y miró a su madre interrogante.

-¿Puedes acompañar a Diana a casa de Ito del equipo Shoyo?

La española miró asustada a Akane mientras el chico la taladraba con la mirada.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó molesto.

-Tu padre y yo tenemos faena que hacer, y Diana no se conoce la zona lo suficiente como para ir sola.

-¿Pero como voy a saber yo dónde vive Ito?

-No te preocupes cariño- dijo su madre mientras cogía un papel de una carpeta- Aquí están todas las direcciones y los números de teléfono de las casas dónde se aloja el equipo de Senia. Pensamos que era buena idea por si se querían visitar.

La chica miró con miedo la expresión de Rukawa. Parecía muy, muy molesto.

-Espera a que me cambie- le dijo éste cortante.

La chica se quedó a solas con los señores Rukawas que la miraban apenados.

-No te preocupes querida- le dijo Hiroki- Kaede es un buen chico, solo tienes que conocerlo.

La rubia no pudo evitar pensar amargamente si el moreno no la acabaría matando antes de que eso pasara.

-¡Ay! Casi se me olvida- dijo dándose un golpe en la frente- Akane, ¿podría darme mi uniforme?

-Claro- dijo mientras le daba el uniforme y el papel.

El moreno bajó de seguida vestido con unos tejanos y una camisa negra que le marcaba los músculos. Diana lo miró medio embobada mientras pasaba por su lado y salían juntos de la casa.

-Te sienta muy bien esa camisa- dijo con toda naturalidad mientras iban hacia la estación.

Rukawa la ignoró deliberadamente mientras aceleraba el paso, pero no antes de que la chica pudiera notar que se había medio sonrojado.

-¿Te has puesto rojo?- le preguntó divertida-¿Te has sonrojado por un simple cumplido?

El chico continuó ignorándola mientras la rubia se carcajeaba.

-Dios… Cuando se lo cuente a las chicas…- se reía la chica- Eres el primero que conozco que se pone rojo por eso… jajaja

-No me he puesto rojo-gruñó Rukawa.

-Lo que tú digas- se burló la chica.

-Te dije que no me molestaras y estás haciendo justamente lo contrario.

-Solamente te he dicho que te queda bien la camisa- dijo ahora seria la chica.

-Y también me has hecho llevarte hasta el Shoyo un domingo por la mañana.

-Si tanto te molesta la idea puedes volver a casa- dijo Diana dejando de caminar- Ya hemos llegado a la estación, si vas a dar media vuelta hazlo ahora.

Rukawa la miró indiferente mientras entraba en la estación. Estuvieron sentados en el tren un cuarto de hora antes de poder bajar, y una vez lo hicieron se dirigieron en silencio a casa de Ito.

-Es aquí- dijo la chica deteniéndose en frente de una casa bastante grande y mirando el papel- Residencia Ito.

El moreno se detuvo también y ambos llamaron a la puerta. Esperaron pacientemente mientras escuchaban unos pasos acercándose.

-¿Hola?-dijo para su sorpresa Fujima sacando la cabeza por la puerta- ¿R-Rukawa?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Hola- se limitó a decir Rukawa.

-Buenos días chico apuesto. Soy Diana Monar de Senia. ¿Está Akemi?- se presentó con una sonrisa la rubia.

-¿Chico apuesto?- repitió Fujima sonrojado.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo se sonroja por unos simples cumplidos?- se exasperó la chica.

-Porqué no están acostumbrados a oírlos- dijo Akemi apareciendo por detrás.

-¡Akemi!- gritó Diana abrazándola con fuerza.

La japonesa rió divertida mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

– ¿Por qué no pasáis?- dijo invitándolos a entrar.

Los chicos entraron en la casa en fila india, encontrándose con Ito en el salón.

-Buenos días- dijo Ito levantándose del sofá. - ¿Qué tal Rukawa?

-Bien- contestó éste secamente.

-Bueno… Seguro que no esperabais encontrarme aquí, pero la señora Ito cocina de maravilla- les confió Fujima.

-Pues lamento tener que quitaros a Akemi, pero voy a necesitarla durante una hora más o menos- dijo Diana siguiendo a Akemi por unas escaleras y dejando a Rukawa con los del Shoyo.

Las dos chicas subieron al segundo piso de la casa y Akemi guió a Diana hasta su nueva habitación.

-Aquí es- dijo abriendo la puerta de una espaciosa habitación- Y ahora dime ¿Cómo es que has venido?

Diana le contó el problema que tenía con el uniforme y desplegándolo delante de ella explicó lo que planeaba hacer.

-He pensado que si corto la falda unos centímetros y le hago la cintura más baja…- iba diciendo la española mientras Akemi examinaba el tejido y los colores.

-¿Puedes cambiar el lazo?- le preguntó mirándolo.

-Creo que no… Pero había pensado ponerlo ladeado- contestó la rubia- ¿Vas a ayudarme? Ya sabes lo mal que se me da coser…

- Claro- dijo la japonesa cogiendo un pequeño costurero y un montón de telas- Pero vamos a tener para rato.

Diana y Akemi tardaron más de una hora en acabar el uniforme, y una vez listo la rubia se lo probó mirándose en el espejo. Habían cortado bastante la falda, tanto por arriba como por abajo, ahora quedaba sujeta a la cadera y caía plisada hasta un poco más arriba del medio muslo. La camisa antes ancha, ahora se le ajustaba al cuerpo. La chaqueta del uniforme le quedaba más bien como una especie de chaleco corto, y finalmente se había cosido el lazo rojo en la solapa del "chaleco".

-Ha quedado bastante bien- dijo Akemi mirándola desde la cama- Madre mía, no sabes lo que daría por tener tu pelo Diana.

La española se tocó la larga melena rizada y dorada y no tardó en replicar:

-Pues a mí me gustaría tener tus piernas, la piel lisa de Irina y el éxito con los chicos de Alexia.

La japonesa rió divertida mientras se levantaba de la cama y examinaba la falda del Shohoku por detrás.

-Ha quedado un poco desigual. Sácatela- le dijo cogiendo unas tijeras.

Para cuando las dos chicas bajaron de nuevo, todos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor comiendo.

-Tú debes ser la famosa Diana- dijo una mujer de pelo negro-Akemi nos habló de ti ayer. Siéntate, he llamado a los señores Rukawa para advertirles que os quedabais a comer aquí.

La chica se sentó mientras Akemi iba a buscar dos pares de cubiertos y notó la mirada fulminante de Rukawa.

La comida transcurrió tranquila y después de ésta los del Shoyo y Akemi los acompañaron hasta la estación.

-Adiós Diana- la abrazó Akemi.

-Ciao- contestó ésta- Gracias por todo.

-¡De nada!

-Nos vemos Rukawa – se despidieron Ito y Fujima. El moreno les hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras entraba en la estación.

-¡Adiós chico apuesto y compañía!- les gritó la rubia siguiendo a Rukawa.

Los tres rieron divertidos mientras daban la vuelta y volvían a la residencia Ito.

El moreno se dejó caer en un asiento vacío del tren mientras la rubia se quedaba de pie. El vagón estaba vacío salvo por ellos dos y cuatro sujetos más. La chica abrió su bolso y cogiendo un espejito se dispuso a comprobar su maquillaje cuando de repente se tenso y se sentó al lado de Rukawa. Éste la miró alzando una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-Esos tipos de ahí… van a darnos problemas- le susurró la chica.

El moreno la miró fijamente y a continuación paseó la mirada por el vagón hasta detenerla encima de ellos. No vio nada fuera de lo normal. Eran cuatro jóvenes japoneses comunes, sin tatuajes, pendientes ni nada que resultara amenazante. Rukawa volvió a mirar a la chica que se había puesto las gafas de sol apresuradamente. El viaje continuó con toda normalidad durante diez minutos, hasta que al final uno de los chicos se acercó a ellos.

-Perdona guapa ¿te había visto antes?

-No- contestó la rubia secamente.

-Pues es curioso, porque resulta que me acuerdo de ti perfectamente- dijo otro chico.

Rukawa se levantó del asiento y mirando a los cuatro dijo:

-Ha dicho que no os conoce.

Diana también se levantó y se puso a su lado a toda prisa.

-Dejadnos en paz. Os habéis equivocado de persona- dijo en voz baja.

-Yo creo que no. Piel morena, pelo rubio rizado y largo hasta la cadera, el labio superior muy fino, con un pequeño acento al hablar y con la misma camisa que aquél día. Eres la chica de la discoteca, ¿verdad?

Diana se sintió descubierta y quitándose las gafas contestó sin miedo:

-Te ha faltado decir lo bien que te quedó la camisa después de que te tirara el vodka por encima, el increíble dolor de pies que te dejé al pisarte con un tacón de aguja de ocho centímetros y la fabulosa noche que pasaste en la comisaría. ¡Ah! Perdona, casi se me olvida preguntarte por tu nariz. ¿Te la dejé muy torcida con el puñetazo que te di?

Rukawa miró a la joven con cara de incredulidad mientras que el otro chico enrojecía violentamente.

-Asquerosa… ¡Sabía que eras tú!- siseó cogiéndola del brazo.

-¡No me toques!- gritó la rubia dándole un manotazo- ¡No es mi culpa que seas un pervertido que vaya manoseando a las chicas!

-¡Cállate! Por tu culpa tengo la nariz torcida.

-Uy… disculpa… pero mentiría si dijera que lo lamento- se burló la española.

-No sabes con quien te estás metiendo- le advirtió otro chico de la banda.

-Creo que si… con un perfecto ejemplo de mono mutante unicelular con una profunda falta de valentía y un grave trauma infantil y… si me dejas un minuto más hasta te averiguo cual.

Diana acabó de decir esto con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara y, cogiendo a Rukawa por el brazo, se abrió paso entre ellos. No llegó a dar ni tres pasos cuando se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Se levantó de inmediato roja de furia para observar con sorpresa como su compañero tenía cogido a uno de ellos por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿No sabes que eso no se le hace a una chica?- siseó.

-Si se ha tropezado no es mi problema- articuló el otro asustado.

-Pero sí lo es cuando con lo que me he tropezado ha sido con tu pie- contestó Diana demasiado tranquila. "¿No se supone que Rukawa me odiaba? Entonces… ¿Por qué ha reaccionado así cuando esa cosa me ha hecho la zancadilla? Bueno… la próxima parada es la nuestra, no quiero que esto acabe en una pelea"- Tranquilicémonos todos ¿de acuerdo? Lo pasado pasado está- dijo separando a Rukawa del chico.

-¿Qué te hace pensar esto? Nosotros somos cuatro y vosotros solo dos…- dijo al que Diana torció la nariz- Además… he tenido una buena idea… ¿qué te parece si le damos una paliza a tu novio mientras te obligamos a verlo? Después de todo el vagón está vacío…- dijo cínicamente.

Diana ya no pudo más y explotó gritando:

-¡Esto me parece de niños pequeños! A esto no se le puede llamar pelea ni nada, sois unos simples aficionados, niños de papá con gana de hacerse los duros… Si queréis pegar al zorro hacedlo me da lo mismo, seguramente no le haríais ni un simple rasguño, pero no me vengáis con esos humos porque he salido victoriosa de situaciones muchísimo peores.

-¿Esperas que nos lo creamos rubita?

-¿Sabéis que se siente cuando a tu novio le están dando una paliza de verdad? ¿Sabéis la rabia y la impotencia que recorren tu cuerpo al verte maniatada y amenazada con una pistola? ¿Sabéis lo que es sentir que una bala roce tu piel e impacte en el brazo de la persona más querida para ti en ese momento? Porqué yo sí. – La chica se dirigió a la puerta del vagón mientras el tren se detenía - La próxima vez que nos encontremos deseareis no haberos cruzado en mi camino… Rukawa vamos- le llamó mientras bajaba del tren con un salto dejando blancos a los demás.

Los dos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa del moreno en medio de un profundo silencio. Diana tenía la mirada perdida, sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras Rukawa se preguntaba si todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Al final no lo aguantó más.

-¿Lo que dijiste era verdad?- le soltó a la chica. La rubia dejó de caminar y le miró a los ojos.

-Sí.

El moreno sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?- preguntó. La chica reanudó la marcha sin contestar, y Rukawa pensó que no lo haría hasta que le miró.

-Fue hace tres años. Eric y yo estábamos en Florida de vacaciones con mis padres cuando nos secuestraron. No recuerdo exactamente lo que pasó, solo sé que estábamos paseando por la calle cuando nos empujaron dentro de una furgoneta y nos ataron. Supongo que recibir un rescate por los hijos de dos grandes empresarios es una gran tentación…- rió amargamente.- Nos llevaron a la nave de una fábrica abandonada. Eric se resistió y atacó a uno de ellos cuando intentó besarme. Me maniataron y me apuntaron con una pistola en la cabeza mientras me obligaban a ver la paliza que le estaban dando. El que sujetaba el arma disparó por no sé qué razón y le dio a Eric en el brazo. La policía consiguió encontrarnos relativamente pronto gracias a los localizadores que llevamos en el móvil. Fueron las peores horas de mi vida, estuve un año y medio recibiendo ayuda psicológica- finalizó.

-¿Cómo lo has superado?- preguntó Rukawa suavemente. La historia de la española le había impactado y sorprendido. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que una persona tan viva y despreocupada pudiera tener un pasado asín.

La chica paró de caminar mientras levantaba la vista hacia él.

-No nos pasó nada irreparable y la vida continua, es corta y hay que vivirla. Ahora puedo contar lo que pasó sin problemas. Además, mis amigos y mi familia han estado siempre a mi lado… ¡Eso sí! Como consecuencia de ese episodio mi padre me obligó a apuntarme a clases de defensa personal y ahora soy totalmente capaz de dejar fuera de combate a alguien de tu tamaño- añadió visiblemente orgullosa.

El chico la miró de reojo. El momento de mostrarse sentimental ya había pasado y el moreno ya había vuelto a la actitud de siempre.  
Llegaron a casa relativamente pronto, y saludando a al señor Rukawa que se encontraba en el salón, Diana fue a buscar a Akane para enseñarle el uniforme mientras el moreno encendía la tele para ver un partido de baloncesto.

-Te ha quedado muy bien- la felicitó la señora Rukawa- ¿Quién dices que te ha ayudado?

-Una amiga, y más que ayudarme… digamos que se ha encargado ella de hacerlo- admitió con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Hablando de amigas… ha llamado la subdirectora de Senia. Tienes que ir el sábado de la semana que viene para hacer el primer control.

Diana asintió mientras tomaba nota mentalmente de llamar a Irina y Alexia para decirles cuando iría.

-Tengo que preparar la cena. ¿Quieres ayudarme?- le preguntó la madre de Rukawa.

-¡Claro!

-Hoy cenaremos pronto, mañana tenéis clases…

Diana sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. ¿Era posible que estuviera nerviosa? Suspiró resignada. Sí que lo estaba. Iba a tener que empezar en un instituto nuevo, con compañeros desconocidos y todo por el deporte que amaba. Solamente deseaba que no fuera tan malo como parecía.

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Antes de nada tengo que disculparme por haber tardado tanto, pero he estado muy ocupada y no he tenido tiempo para escribir.

Durante la historia iremos viendo una evolución de los personajes, especialmente de Diana y Rukawa. En el próximo capítulo al fin veremos el primer dia de Diana en el Shohoku.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Espero que en este también comentéis.

Perla


	5. Primer en Shohoku

**¡Hola! Como siempre decir que Slam Dunk no me pertenece a mí y que espero que os guste el capítulo. Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

Para su propia sorpresa Diana se encontró despierta una hora antes de que sonara el despertador. Se bajó de la cama con un salto y se dirigió al baño para ducharse. Se quitó el pijama rápidamente y se metió en la ducha abriendo el grifo del agua caliente. Hoy era el gran día, y aunque no sabía que esperarse de una preparatoria japonesa, una cosa sí que tenía clara: le enseñaría al equipo de basketball como era dentro de la cancha.  
Una vez lista para salir cogió la toalla y se la envolvió alrededor del cuerpo, cogió un peine de un estante y empezó a desenredarse el pelo. Desvió la mirada un instante hacía el espejo y se llevó el mayor susto de su vida.

-¡Qué haces tú aquí!- soltó gritando a un sonrojado Rukawa.

-¡Pensaba que no había nadie! ¡El pestillo no estaba echado!

Diana desvió la vista hacía la puerta y vio que tenía razón, no había puesto el pestillo.

-Vaya… pues es verdad…¡Pero igualmente el agua se oía!

-¿Crees que por la mañana estoy atento por si se oye correr el agua de la ducha?- preguntó Rukawa con su habitual expresión de indiferencia.

Diana lo observó enfurruñada. No podía decirle nada porque el fallo había sido suyo pero igualmente no le parecía normal que no hubiera escuchado el agua.

-¡Pues la próxima vez fíjate más!- le espetó malhumorada.- Voy a tardar un poco en arreglarme el pelo, cuando acabe te aviso.

Rukawa la miró impasible y se dirigió a su habitación mientras bostezaba.- Date prisa- se limitó a decir.

Diana se abalanzó a la puerta y cerró el pestillo a toda prisa para evitar segundas entradas. Cogió de nuevo el peine y se dispuso a pelearse con el arbusto que llevaba en la cabeza. Una vez aceptablemente peinado se cogió una coleta alta mal hecha y se puso el uniforme. –El amarillo me quedaba mejor…- murmuró mientras se acababa de colocar la falda. Una vez con todo puesto abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente a frente con Rukawa.

-Has tardado mucho- le recriminó.

-Prueba de tener el pelo largo y ponerte sujetador- le sugirió Diana empezando a bajar las escaleras sin esperar una respuesta. Rukawa se limitó a gruñir y a entrar al baño dando un portazo.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó Diana con mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Buenos días preciosa- le contestó Akane con una sonrisa- ¡Tenías razón! El uniforme está mil veces mejor- dijo mientras la examinaba- ¿Tostadas y café?

-Si, por favor.

Mientras se sentaba Hiroki entró en la cocina más dormido que despierto y saludó a las dos con un gesto de cabeza.

-¿Preparada para tu primer día?- le preguntó a la rubia mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Sinceramente no.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –preguntó Akane mientras le servía el desayuno- Seguro que eres una persona muy amigable y no te costará hacer amigos.

Diana se rió por lo bajo.- Precisamente eso es a lo que le temo. No conozco prácticamente nada del comportamiento de un adolescente japonés normal, lo único que he oído es que son demasiado formales y no sé si encajaré. Y sin ofender… pero su hijo no me sirve ni de ayuda ni de ejemplo.

-Tienes razón- rió Hiroki- Kaede no es el típico adolescente, pero tenemos la esperanza de que cambiará. Y no digas estupideces, Senia está llena de japoneses, ¡seguro que sabes cómo se comportan!

Diana se reclinó en la silla mientras le daba un bocado a su tostada y contestó pensativa: - De hecho, son los japoneses quien tienen que acostumbrarse a nuestra forma de ser. Los que entran a Senia con seis años no hacen falta que se acostumbren porque reciben una educación totalmente occidental, pero los becados deben hacerlo- explicó mientras le daba otro mordisco a la tostada- Lo que más desean es ser senieros de pura raza.

-¿De pura raza?- preguntó la madre del moreno mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

-Sí, se que suena a canino, pero es como nos llaman a los que entramos en Senia a los seis y a los que demuestran merecerse ese título. Por ejemplo, el año pasado, Dorotea ganó por tercera vez consecutiva el campeonato internacional de natación y todos los alumnos decidimos otorgarle el título. Al final, no hay prácticamente nadie en la institución que se quede sin el título, todos demuestran ser merecedores de él.

-¿Eso no es injusto?- preguntó Hiroki frunciendo el ceño- Mientras que ellos tienen que ganarse el título los que lleváis toda la vida en Senia no lo tenéis que hacer.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó divertida-Nosotros también hemos tenido que ganárnoslo. Lo que pasa es que como vamos a pasarnos tanto tiempo en la institución todo el mundo da por hecho que lo obtendremos y por lo tanto ya nos llaman así desde el primer día. Yo mostré que me lo merecía hace cuatro años cuando salve a una compañera de ahogarse en la piscina.

-Eso es otra cosa- asintió el hombre mientras miraba el reloj- ¡Vais a llegar tarde! ¿Dónde se ha metido Kaede? ¡Kaede!- llamó poniéndose de pie- ¡Si quieres que os lleve no vas a poder desayunar!

Rukawa apareció bajando la escalera a toda prisa con el pelo todavía mojado y matando a la chica con la mirada.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Aquí tienes la comida de Diana y la tuya.-dijo su madre sin darle tiempo a contestar- Hoy tu padre os llevará en coche porque no podéis ir los dos en bici, cuando llegue la moto de Diana os iréis solos.- explicó mientras empujaba a los niños y a su marido hacia la puerta.

-¿Mi moto? ¿La van a traer?- preguntó encantada la rubia.

-Por supuesto- dijo Akane mientras abría la puerta- Que paséis un buen día.

-Adiós cariño- le contestó Hiroki mientras abría la puerta del coche y los adolescentes entraban en él.

El coche se puso en marcha y Diana sintió su estomago encogerse por los nervios. ¿Y si no la aceptaban? ¿Y si la marginaban? Sacudió la cabeza mientras descartaba todas esas preguntas y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana. El barrio por el que pasaban era acogedor pero pronto se verían en medio del tráfico matutino de Kanagawa. Suspiró profundamente y se giró hacia el moreno que iba sentado a su lado.

-Rukawa, ¿hoy hay entrenamiento?- le preguntó con miedo por si todavía querría matarla por haber hecho que no pudiera desayunar. Pero sus miedos quedaron anulados al ver al chico dormir a rienda suelta. "Idiota" pensó mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada.

Llegaron al instituto al cabo de quince minutos y la rubia pateó al chico "cuidadosamente" para que despertara.

-¡Ay!- gritó él agarrándose el tobillo ante la mirada sorprendida de su padre por el retrovisor.

-¿Qué te pasa hijo?

-Nada, seguramente habrá tenido una pesadilla- se apresuró a contestar la chica mientras bajaba del coche a toda prisa y despedía al padre del chico con la mano.- Hasta luego Hiroki.

Rukawa se bajó del coche fulminándola con la mirada y despidiendo de su padre con un gesto de cabeza. Cuando el coche se puso en marcha Diana se dio cuenta de que nada le ponía a cubierto de la furia del chico y sonrió nerviosa.

-Je… ¿Qué buen día hace verdad?- preguntó haciéndose la despistada- Así que este es el instituto- dijo mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de las miradas curiosas que le dirigían el resto de los alumnos. Sintió su estómago encogerse de nuevo y volvió su mirada a un Rukawa que la miraba furioso. Pero antes de que éste pudiera abrir la boca para insultarla oyó una voz conocida que la llamaba.

-¡Diana!- le gritó Ayako mientras corría hacia ella con una sonrisa. La chica sonrió también aliviada de esa ayuda caída del cielo y corrió hacia ella.

-¿Que le has hecho al uniforme?- preguntó al observarla- ¡yo también quiero que lo arregles el mío! Antes de que se me olvide, tienes que pasarte por la oficina del director antes de ir a clase, después de la comida tienes dos horas de entrenamiento con los chicos del equipo. Rukawa, ¿qué haces ahí parado? Date prisa y vete a clase mientras le enseño a Diana como van las cosas por aquí.

Rukawa solo atinó a asentir mientras entraba a la escuela.

-Vamos, tengo que enseñarte donde se cambian los zapatos- le dijo mientras la cogía del brazo. ¿Zapatos? Pensó Diana dejándose llevar. Después de coger las zapatillas que llevaría puestas dentro de la escuela de unas extrañas taquillas, la morena la condujo al despacho del director y la hizo entrar presentándola.

-Señor Taeda le presento a Diana Monar, la nueva integrante del equipo y de la escuela- la rubia solo acertó en alargar la mano por encima de la mesa para que el hombre se la estrechara.

-Es un placer tenerla aquí, señorita Monar- contestó el hombre – Tenemos grandes expectativas puestas en usted aunque las notas nos sorprendieron un poco- Diana sintió que enrojecía mientras respondía.

-Las notas no han sido mi fuerte, prefiero centrarme en las actividades extraescolares.

-Según su currículum practicaba danza y básquet permanentemente, natación en España y surf en California. ¿Me equivoco?- le preguntó observando su expediente. Ayako la miró sorprendida.

-No señor.

-Ya veo… Sin embargo no se decantó por ninguna actividad en Japón.

-Suelo tomarme mi período aquí de forma más relajada y me gusta centrarme más en el baloncesto.

-De acuerdo. He de decir que he recibido una llamada de su directora dándome unas referencias de usted. Me ha dicho textualmente que tiene un don innato de meterse en problemas, espero que aquí sepa controlar ese don.

-Si señor-contestó enrojeciendo todavía más y maldiciendo a su vieja directora.

-Eso es todo, retírese a su clase. La manager del equipo la guiará hasta ella. Por cierto… bonito uniforme, pero espero que no planee rehacerme todos los uniformes de la institución.

Las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza mientras salían del despacho. Una vez en el pasillo Ayako se echo a reír.

-Vaya fama tienes amiga- le dijo a la española.

-Ni lo menciones- gruñó ésta sacudiendo la cabeza. Las dos caminaron deprisa y subieron al segundo piso. Ayako la guió hasta una de las clases y le miró dándole confianza antes de llamar y asomarse.

-Profesor Aero, la nueva alumna está aquí.

-Dígale que pase y se presente, por favor.

Ayako la empujó hacia adentro y le susurró que se verían en la práctica. Después cerró la puerta dejando a la chica enfrente de un mar de miradas curiosas. El profesor le hizo una señal indicándole que se presentara.

-B-buenos días- tartamudeó- Soy Diana Monar de Senia y seré vuestra nueva compañera durante este curso.

-¿De dónde eres?- le preguntó un alumno de la última fila.

-Soy española.

-¿Tu padre es el director de la famosa empresa de telecomunicaciones Monar?- le preguntó otra chica.

-S-si.

Una ola de murmullos se alzó en la clase mientras la rubia deseaba que la tierra se la tragase. El profesor los mandó a callar y le hizo sentarse delante de su "querido" Rukawa que la miraba impasible. El período de clases se le hizo eterno. Notaba las miradas de todos sus compañeros clavadas en su espalda y para acabarlo de arreglar en clase de japonés no fue capaz de leer con fluidez y buena pronunciación. Por suerte, en inglés, las cosas parecieron cambiar, y Diana se dio cuenta con malicia de que en esa clase era superior a todos.

A la hora de la comida Rukawa le alargó la suya sin decirle palabra y salió de la clase. Diana, después de pensarlo un poco se levantó para salir también pero dos chicas de pelo negro y bajitas le cortaron el paso. Estaba claro que eran gemelas.

-Hola, somos Sayako y Sayaka. Un placer.- se presentaron las dos.

-El placer es mío. Diana Monar- se volvió a presentar la rubia sonriendo y preguntándose cómo podría diferenciarlas.

-¿Es verdad que en Senia los chicos y chicas pueden dormir en la misma habitación si quieren?- preguntó una de ellas. Diana se echó a reír alegremente y se dispuso a desmentirles todas las leyendas urbanas que corrían sobre su colegio. Al menos, se dijo, tendría la oportunidad de hacer dos buenas amigas.

El último timbre sonó y Diana recogió deprisa sus cosas para irse a entrenar.

-Diana, vamos a ir a tomar algo ¿quieres venir?- le preguntaron las gemelas. Diana sonrió, habían resultado ser dos chicas vivaces y amables y había hecho buenas migas con ellas de seguida.

-Lo siento chicas, soy del equipo de baloncesto, de hecho es por eso que estoy aquí.- dijo mientras acaba de meter los libros en la mochila. Las dos japonesas se miraron y encogieron los hombros.

-¿Podemos ir a ver la práctica contigo?- le pidieron.

-No sé si está prohibido o no. Igualmente quedaros en la puerta del gimnasio, no creo que os digan nada y además, me vendría bien un poco de apoyo el primer día- contestó feliz.

-Te esperamos en el gimnasio. El vestidor esta en el primer piso a mano derecha- contestó una de ellas adivinando su pregunta. La rubia les dio las gracias y salió corriendo de clase. Rukawa ya había salido hacía tiempo. Llegó a la puerta del vestuario de seguida y se paró al sentir voces masculinas dentro. Con curiosidad llamó a la puerta y un Miyagi sin camiseta le abrió.

-¡Oh! Diana, un momento. Chicos, ¿estáis todos visibles?-preguntó mirando hacía a dentro. Un coro de "sí!" se oyó con fuerza y Miyagi la dejó pasar.- Ayako se cambia en el despacho de la manager, pero tú debes hacerlo aquí, siento que no tengamos vestuario de baloncesto femenino- le dijo avergonzado.

-No pasa nada- le aseguró sonriendo mientras pasaba. Se encontró delante de todo el equipo y los saludó con la mano.- ¿Qué tal?

Todos respondieron sonriendo menos Rukawa, que no dijo nada y se fue.

–¡Desagradable!- le gritó la chica. Dejó su bolsa en un banco y se dispuso a cambiarse.

-¡E-espera!- le dijo Miyagi al ver que se desabotonaba la camisa- Espera a que salgamos al menos.

Diana se dio la vuelta sorprendido encontrándose con las caras sonrojadas de todos- ¿Por qué iba a esperarme? No es que como si me fuera a quedar desnuda, ¿no?- les interrogó.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y ella suspiró con impaciencia.- ¡Todos los japoneses os revoloteáis por nada! ¡Los chicos del otro equipo están hartos de ver-nos en ropa interior y nosotras de ver-los a ellos! ¡No es nada malo! Necesitáis un poco de acción y desmadraros, no es posible que os pongáis así por tan poca cosa- dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa y se ponía otra de tirantes en cuestión de segundos- Si oyerais nuestras aventuras os daba un patatús-continuó mientras deslizaba la falda por las piernas y se ponía un minishort- Ale, ya está ¿ha sido para tanto? –preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta. Tragó con fuerza. Todos estaban de un color granate nada saludable y a algunos les sangraba la nariz. Diana se preguntó si no habría exagerado un poquito y con miedo de haber-los traumatizado para siempre se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió corriendo- ¡Hasta ahora!

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos pensando que Senia debería ser como el paraíso y que esa pequeña rubia los iba a matar a todos con sus salidas fuera de lo normal.

-V-vamos c-chicos. A la cancha.- a consiguió decir Ryota después de un rato. Los demás asintieron y se dirigieron al gimnasio. Al entrar les sorprendió ver a Ayako riendo a carcajadas mientras la rubia explicaba algo aparentemente gracioso.

-..asó. Por eso espero no haber-los traumatizado- los chicos alcanzaron a oír suficiente para dar-se cuenta de que la chica le estaba explicando a la manager el reciente accidente. Por suerte Rukawa estaba en la otra punta y no se había enterado de nada. Miyagi los llamó a todos en el centro de la cancha mientras Diana saludaba disimuladamente a las gemelas que estaban en la puerta junto a un pequeño grupo de gente. El entrenador Anzai entró en ese momento y se dirigió al lado del capitán.

-Muchachos, vamos a hacer un partido de práctica. Diana, Mitsui, Yasuda, Kuwata y Kakuta en uno. Sakuragi, Rukawa, Miyagi, Sasauka y Ishi en el contrario. Los demás os repartís equitativamente y empezáis a calentar suavemente. Quiero que os fijéis en todas las jugadas y en como las hacen, ¿entendido? Shiozaki, tú serás el árbitro. No quiero lesiones- después de dar las instrucciones se fue a su lugar habitual con Ayako. Los demás también se retiraron dejando en la cancha a los nombrados y al árbitro.

Diana empezó a calentar individualmente y todos siguieron su ejemplo. Mitsui la cogió del brazo y se la llevó a parte.

-¿Dijiste que eras base, cierto?- le preguntó.

-Así es.

-Bien, jugarás en esa posición. Kuwata y Yasuda se moverán cerca de ti. No te preocupes por la altura, no será un problema- dijo intentándose convencer a sí mismo.

-Cielo, no te preocupes por mí. Se lo que hago.- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y reuniéndose con los demás.

-¡Atención! Empezamos- gritó el árbitro mientras Mitsui y Sakuragi se preparaban para saltar. El silbato sonó y el partido empezó. Sakuragi cogió la pelota y se la pasó a Miyagi. Éste se dio la vuelta velozmente y se encontró con Diana cara a cara.

-No pasarás…- le dijo ésta confiada.

-¿Y si no quiero pasar?- contestó mientras lanzaba un triple y marcaba. Diana enrojeció de rabia y fue hacia el balón para sacar. Se la pasó a Yasuda a toda velocidad mientras éste se la pasaba a Kuwata que estaba marcado por Sakuragi. Sakuragi se la quitó de un manotazo y la envió en dirección a Miyagi pero saliendo de la nada Diana interceptó el balón y se dirigió a la canasta a toda velocidad. Rukawa al verla venir se puso delante de ella y le taponó todo ángulo de visión. Con una sonrisilla maliciosa Diana pasó la pelota entre las piernas de éste y lo esquivó a toda velocidad mientras anotaba con tiro sencillo.

-Os dije que en ataque soy buena- alardeó pasando por delante de un Rukawa rabioso.

-¡Maldito zorro! ¡Mide metro sesenta! ¿Cómo la has dejado pasar?- le gritó Sakuragi mientras corría a ponerse en su posición.

Ishi sacó pasando el balón a Sasauka pero, Mitsui rápidamente se hizo con él y fue en dirección a la canasta. Se encontró con la defensa perfecta de Rukawa y al no poder tirar se la pasó a Diana. Ésta la recibió y se giró para enfrentarse a Miyagi.

-Esta vez es mi turno- le dijo seria. Miyagi entrecerró los ojos tratando de adivinar su siguiente movimiento. Diana lo fintó una vez hacia la izquierda pero Miyagi se lo vio venir y le tapó la banda derecha, lo que no esperaba es que ésta, aprovechando su altura le pasara por debajo del brazo. Diana volvió a correr hacia la canasta esquivando a Sakuragi y una vez en frente de Rukawa le pasó el balón a Kuwata que estaba desmarcado para que marcara tranquilamente. La rubia celebró el punto con los de su equipo.

-Eso ha estado muy bien enana- le felicitó Mitsui alborotándole el pelo.

-Te dije que no tenias que preocuparte por mi- le contestó con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia. Des de la puerta las gemelas aplaudían y tres chicas comentaban con un grupo de chicos su jugada. La rubia alzó un brazo en señal de reconocimiento y chocando las manos con Kuwata volvió al partido.

-¡Vamos equipo! ¡No vamos a perder!- gritó Miyagi.

-¡No te preocupes Ryo-chin! ¡Este tensai parará todas las jugadas!- gritó Sakuragi con su típica postura.

-Do'aho- susurró Rukawa.

El partido se reanudó de nuevo con un rápido punto de Rukawa seguido por otro de Sakuragi y un triple de Mitsui. Diana destacaba en el ataque pero tenía bastante floja la defensa y a Miyagi no le costaba pasar. El partido estuvo marcado por las constantes peleas de Sakuragi y Rukawa que no eran capaces de jugar en equipo y por la clara delantera del equipo de Mitui en el marcador. A pocos minutos del descanso Diana marcó un triple y resbaló cayendo al suelo.

-¡_Maldita sea!-_ exclamó en español dándose un fuerte golpe en el trasero.

-¿Estás bien?- le gritó Kakuta.

-Sí, no pasa nada. La pista está un poco mojada- contestó poniéndose en pie.

Rukawa sacó el balón y se lo pasó, por sorpresa de todos, a un Sakuragi desmarcado. Éste al ver el balón en su poder corrió veloz hasta la canasta e intentó hacer un slam dunk que fue bloqueado por Mitsui. Diana cogió la pelota al vuelo y se la lanzó a Yasuda. Miyagi corrió veloz a defender y logró hacer perder la posesión a Yasuda. Botando el balón se encontró de frente con Diana.

-Tienes bastante mal la defensa- le dijo burlonamente- Aunque no logro entender como logras pasar a todos en ataque resulta muy fácil pasarte- le susurró mientras pasaba veloz por su izquierda. Al verlo, Diana corrió otra vez hacia él y logró ponerse de nuevo delante. Tenía las mejillas completamente coloradas y le costaba respirar.

-Me da igual lo que tarde, pero te aseguro que algún día seré invencible.- dijo apretando los dientes. Miyagi la evaluó con la mirada. Se le había deshecho la coleta y el pelo le tapaba parcialmente la cara, sudaba bastante y los ojos le brillaban. Estaba seguro de que no aguantaría en pie mucho más. Con un movimiento ágil le pasó el balón a Ishi quién marcó limpiamente.

-¡Se acabó el partido!- gritó el entrenador poniéndose en pie. Diana se dejó caer al suelo agotada, había tenido que correr y saltar el doble que los demás y se sentía morir de cansancio.

-Pero viejo, todavía queda la segunda parte….- dijo Sakuragi al ver que perdían por siete puntos.

-No te preocupes Sakuragi, he visto todo lo que tenía que ver.- le aseguró el entrenador- Todos habéis hecho un buen papel aunque tendremos que mejorar algunas cosas. Sakuragi, ya va siendo hora de empezar con los triples y Diana, la defensa y la resistencia las tienes bastante mal, vas a trabajar el doble que los demás para mejorarlas. Los demás bien hecho, podéis iros a las duchas.

Todos fueron yendo hacia el vestuario pero Ayako detuvo a Diana y a Rukawa mientras salían por la puerta.

-Esto…. Chicos… ¿Podéis recoger el gimnasio? Tengo un asunto familiar pendiente y no puedo retrasarme.- les pidió con carita de pena.

-Yo… eh… está bien, claro- contestó Diana al ver la mirada de la chica mientras Rukawa asentía.

-¡Gracias! Os debo una- les gritó saliendo.

Las gemelas y los chicos de la puerta también se despidieron y solamente quedaron Rukawa y Diana. El moreno suspiró mientras cogía una fregona y se puso a limpiar el suelo. La chica después de observarlo siguió su ejemplo.

-¿He pasado el examen?- preguntó la rubia después de un rato. Rukawa dejó de limpiar y la miró con las cejas levantadas.- Me refiero al partido. Prácticamente no has jugado y he notado que estabas más atento a mis jugadas que a otra cosa, me estabas evaluando.

-Si- se limitó a contestar éste.

-¿No creías que fuera lo bastante buena como para estar en el equipo?- le preguntó con ironía la española- Aunque habiendo oído lo que dicen de ti… no creo que fuera eso. Estabas fijándote en si tengo un estilo especial de jugar y en si hay alguna jugada que vale la pena copiar. ¿No es así?

-No.- la chica sintió que enrojecía y sacudió la cabeza con rabia.

-¡No mientas! Se perfectamente que querías ver cómo jugaba alguien que hubiera estudiado en California.

-Tú no lo haces como ellos. Tu estilo no merece la pena- le dijo Rukawa sin dignarse a mirarla- Crees que tienes un ataque infalible y aunque es posible, tienes errores básicos. La defensa es horrible y en un partido de verdad no aguantarías ni cinco minutos.

-Sinceramente no me sorprende que digas eso- contestó Diana mirándolo fríamente- No podría esperar nada más de alguien que su mundo se reduce al baloncesto y que no hace un esfuerzo en conocer a las personas.

Rukawa la miró mientras salía del gimnasio con el pelo flotando detrás de ella. Dejó la fregona y fue a buscar sus cosas para esperar a su padre con ella. Cuando llegó, los dos montaron en silencio e hicieron el viaje de vuelta sin hablar.

Akane les tenía preparados un festín y mientras cenaba hablaba con la rubia emocionada sobre su primer día. De repente sonó el teléfono.

-Con permiso- dijo mientras se levantaba a atenderlo. Continuaron cenando en silencio preguntándose quién sería cuando la mujer apareció.

-Cielo, es para ti- le dijo a Diana. La chica se puso en pie de seguida y fue a la mesita del teléfono, levantó el auricular y preguntó.

-¿Si?

-¿Diana?-preguntó una voz muy conocida.

-¡Eric! ¡Cuánto me alegro de escucharte!- gritó emocionada en inglés al escuchar a su novio.

-Yo a ti también, preciosa. He llegado a Japón, nos veremos el sábado, solamente quería que lo supieras.

-Siento mucho no haberte dicho nada, todo esto me pilló por sorpresa- dijo la chica sintiéndose culpable.

-No te preocupes, es normal. Quiero que sepas que te amo y que estoy aquí para verte triunfar. No me decepciones.

-No lo haré, puedes creerme- le dijo sonriendo.- Nos veremos el sábado. Tengo ganas de besarte.

La risa de su novio la inundó mientras se despedía de ella. Negando con la cabeza colgó el teléfono y volvió al comedor para cenar.

Después de contarle a Akane y Hiroki como había pasado el día con todo lujo de detalles (obviando el accidente en el vestidor y la conversación con su hijo) le dejaron levantarse de la mesa para ir a ducharse. La chica fue a su habitación a coger el pijama y se dirigió hacia el baño chocándose con Rukawa en la puerta.

-Voy a bañarme- le dijo apartándolo de la puerta.

-Primero voy yo- contestó el moreno.

Se miraron desafiantes con la mano en el picaporte y de repente fueron conscientes de lo que llevaba puesto el otro. Diana no se había cambiado la ropa del entreno y al ser corta y ajustada se le marcaban todas las formas del cuerpo, el chico por su parte se había puesto una camisa interior negra y unos tejanos ajustados de estar por casa. Rukawa se ruborizó levemente al fijarse en el cuerpo de la chica y ésta, aprovechando el momento, se coló en el baño.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Tardaré!- le aseguró como venganza desde dentro del baño.

Rukawa gruñó enfadado y se metió en su cuarto dando un portazo.

Diana, al otro lado de la puerta no pudo evitar sonreír. "No dejan de ser hombres" pensó divertida y sabiéndose vencedora. Se metió en la ducha con parsimonia pensando en lo que le había pasado ese día y dejó el agua correr por su cuerpo. Después de media hora salió y se dirigió a su cuarto para poderse acostar. "Tengo la sensación de que Shohoku va a ser un lugar muy interesante" pensó antes de caer rendida.

* * *

**¡Ya estoy aquí! Como siempre siento el retraso. Este capítulo es posible que se os haya hecho un poco pesado pero no os preocupeis, pronto empezarán los regionales y aparecerá Eric, un chico que se llevará a muerte con Rukawa.**

**Críticas, opiniones, consejos... apretándo el botón review. Me gustaría dar las gracias a todos aquellos que dejasteis uno en el capítulo anterior y a todos aquellos que os pasais por mi historia. Reviews, plis!**

**La próxima vez no me pasaré medio año sin publicar, os lo aseguro.**

**Besos,**

**Perla6**


End file.
